The Children of Percy Jackson
by The Drum Major
Summary: Percy choose to become a god instead of his other gift from Zeus. Annabeth and Percy had two children, Claire and Charlie, now Annabeth has to complete her quest and Claire/Charlie are more then just average 'demigods'. Claire and Charlie don't know of their godly parent or that any mythological things exist.
1. Prologue

◄ ~ Prologue ~ ►

"Be careful you two!"

"Don't worry mom I'll keep him safe!"

"Me? It's her you should be worried about!"

Annabeth smiled and chuckled as her two children, Claire and Charlie, ran off for the beach. They were both _so_ much like their father. She watched as Claire ran ahead of her brother Charlie, Claire was wearing her bright yellow long sleeve swim shirt, and a pair of her favorite blue swim shorts. Annabeth remembered how she had begged to get them, and eventually she had. Claire's hard work at the local aquarium had paid off. Charlie worked there too, he was wearing his blue swim shirt and some green swim trunks. He was carrying their bag of equipment. It consisted of fins, towels, change of cloths, capturing tools, and cash for a later snack. A part of their aquarium job was to catch wild fish and bring them to the aquarium. They did their research well and knew the right fish to take without messing up the environment. Claire and Charlie were non identical twins, and would turn fifteen this Saturday. Charlie was like his mother, he had blonde hair. But he had his father's sea blue eyes. Clarie had her father's brown hair, but her mother's stormy grey eyes. Annabeth watched as they ran down the sandy hill that lead to their beloved beach.

Her children had no idea that they were demigods. Well strictly speaking they were three fourths immortal, and only one fourth human. This was because their father, Percy, was a Greek god. Annabeth herself was only a regular demigod, half human half god. Chiron had said to keep them from the camp (Camp Half-Blood) until he knew how to deal with their rarity. There had never been a godly offspring of 75% immortal and 25% mortal. Chiron had been consulting with others of the mythological world to see if possibly there was ever a child such as this. Only the twelve gods of Olympus, Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy knew that these children were in existence. Annabeth had been sad when Percy had chosen to become a god, instead of staying his mortal self. But if she had been given the same chance, to become a god, Annabeth would have taken it. Seaweed brain would had just had to deal with it.

"I still want them to go to camp."

Annabeth quickly whipped around to come face to face with Percy. He still looked the same, nothing had changed his perfect face. What did Annabeth expect? Immortality would let him look how ever he pleased.

"It's too dangerous. We don't know what will happen to them given their godly percentage. Chiron said he would let us know as soon as he found an answer. " Annabeth replied.

" 'Too dangerous?' You were they when you were seven, I came when I was eleven. Claire and Charlie will be _fifteen_ this Saturday!" Percy exclaimed.

"I know, I know, I know. It's just the motherly instinct. But we were both regular demigods, aside from you being one of the Big Three's children. Our children are three quarters immortal, leaving only a forth of them human. Who knows how powerful they are, or how many monsters will come once they are claimed." Annabeth said.

"That's why taking them to the camp is the safest place! You and I both know that the only place safer is Olympus it's self." Percy said. He looked behind Annabeth, he couldn't see his children but could feel them in the water.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about..." Annabeth began, but trailed off.

"Is it about your prophecy? You had it all those years ago when we made love, the night I became a god. We were sixteen and now we have two beautiful children. Annabeth, you still haven't taken Zeus up on his offer. You only need to for fill your prophecy, then you know what he'll give you." Percy said, looking Annabeth right in eyes.

"_Wisdom's daughter will rise once more,_  
><em>On the night the two were bore,<em>  
><em>Challenges she will face,<em>  
><em>To save the everlasting race,<em>  
><em>She will be joined by the immortal friend,<em>  
><em>Who will fight with her till the end...<em>" Annabeth recited.

"Remember we already worked this out. You are wisdom's daughter, the night the two were bore was when Claire and Charlie were born. What kind of quest doesn't have challenges? The everlasting race we assumed to be the gods, the loyal friend is me. Knowing very well that I will fight with you till the end." Percy explained.

"It could be Thalia, she is immortal too being a hunter of Artemis and all." Annabeth protested.

"Do you want it to be Thalia instead of me?" Percy asked.

"It doesn't matter. Both of you are incredibly loyal and strong." Annabeth replied.

"Fine. I'm going to watch Claire and Charlie now. Since I can't directly interact with them, yet." Percy said and moved around Annabeth.

Annabeth turned to watch him walk across the deck. She bit back a reply, she was going to call him back but decided against it. She watched him walk down the deck's steps and onto the white sand. From there he was lost from her sight, Percy had walked down the sandy hill. Annabeth slumped against the wall and groaned.

"Now, now my dear is that anyway to act?" Athena said, she had just appeared in the room a few seconds before Percy left. She was wearing a nice soft yellow dress and Annabeth couldn't see her shoes. Athena's brown hair was in a bun.

"Mother!" Annabeth cried in delight.

"Annabeth my dear, your prophecy is a big deal. You need to get started on it right away." Athena said.

"But I can't leave... Claire and Charlie need me." Annabeth said, her eyes full of grief.

"You and I both know that it is time they were moved to the camp. There they will be safe, and then you must begin your quest. It is almost fifteen years late. Lord Zeus has a great reward for you if you succeed." Athena said, when Annabeth blinked the goddess was gone.

* * *

><p>Regular chapters will be longer then this, just a FYI.<p> 


	2. Somebody has Daddy Issues

Chapter 1 : Somebody Has Daddy Issues

Claire looked over her shoulder to call to her mother, telling her that she'd always have Charlie's back. Never to let anything bad happen to him. She laughed when Charlie said that mom needed to worry about his sister. Claire ran on the white sandy beach. She breathed in deeply, smelling the salty sea air. She closed her eyes for a few steps and snapped them open. Charlie was slowing down now, but Claire wasn't. They had just come down the sandy hill, which had only increased their speed, and were just barely at the water's edge. Claire abruptly stopped her running and skidded in the sand. She came to a halt right as a small wave was rolling back into the ocean. Charlie was jogging slowly to catch up, he was weighed down by their equipment. Claire turned around to face him and found that he as already unpacking everything. There were two lawn chairs, an umbrella, two pairs of sunglasses, multiple towels, fins/flippers for swimming, and some cash for a snack later in the day.

"How much money did mom give us?" Claire asked Charlie, she started unfolding the green lawn chair. She set it down on the left side of the beach umbrella that Charlie had put up.

"Twenty bucks." Charlie replied holding up two ten dollar bills. He set up Claire's lawn chair (the blue one) and put the empty bag on his chair. Claire tossed him two towels and kept the other two for herself.

"You ready?" She asked her brother.

"Just a sec, let me stick the money under towels," he said and tucked the twenty dollars into a towel, "Yup now I'm ready." Charlie said standing up and handed Claire her flippers.

Claire grabbed them and waded through the water. When she had gone deep enough that it was at her rib cage she slipped on her fins. Claire had no need for goggles, both she and Charlie could see perfectly underwater. The salt didn't bother them. She sunk under the water and swam gracefully through it. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see Charlie swimming up to her. He as holding out the little baggies they used to catch the fish. They fish they caught were small ones, like what you'd see at a pet store. Today they needed to get bettas and some clown fish. The fins that she used were the type were your feet were in sheath, and attached to that was a large whale tail design. Charlie used the single fin for each foot, the rectangle-ish shaped ones. Clarie reached out and took the offered bag from him.

She swam deeper, heading for the coral reef. Claire kicked her legs with more force, propelling herself forward in the water. Her hands were at her side as she swam. Claire's brown hair was streaming behind her, her hair came about four and a half inches below her armpits. She looked up and saw the midday sun's rays sinking below the ocean's surface. Claire looked back down below to see that they were coming up on the coral reef now. She angled her body and began to descend downwards.

They quickly approached the reef and began their routine. The reef wasn't too big, but it was good enough to provide a healthy habitat for the fish. Claire immediately spotted a group of clown fish. Their orange bodies with white stripes stood out against the coral. Plus the fact that they started swimming straight for Claire when they saw her. She wasn't freaked out by this, aquatic animals always acknowledged her presence. Clarie and Charlie joked that if they asked all the fish would just swim right into their capturing bags. Claire smiled to herself at the thought.

Since the group of six clown fish were swimming right for Clarie and she was heading for them they met in the middle. Claire opened up one of the larger baggies and easily grabbed the fish (not physically grabbing them but with the bag). The six little fish were going around in circles always looking at Claire. She had never known a sea creature who didn't behave this way to her, or Charlie. The thought of her brother got Claire wondering where he'd gone. She did a slow 360 and saw him multiple yards to her left he was in the process of attaining some bettas. By the looks of it he had four or five.

Claire watched her brother catch the group of five betta fish. She loved betta fish, their colors amazed Claire. The way their wavy fins had little whips of it flowing out, she adored watching them. Claire saw Charlie point a finger up to the surface, Claire nodded and began to swim up. She put on some speed and kicked very hard and wanted to breach the surface. Gripped tightly in her hand was the top part of the bag, she would't let it slip out of her grasp it was carrying the clown fish. Claire looked straight up and let out a burst of energy to get the required speed. Claire shot out of the water and flew threw the air. Much like a whale when they emerge from the water. For a couple of seconds she was flying, sailing in the wind, then gravity brought her back to the ocean. Claire reached her hands up into a dive form and slipped back into the water. What she had just done probably wasn't the best for the fish she was holding but Claire knew they'd be fine. The fish always were. She looked over her shoulder to see Charlie shoot up, heading for the surface. Claire smiled as her brother put on way more speed then she had. Claire turned around and treaded water waiting for him to come back down. Seconds later Charlie entered the ocean, he came back down much more gracefully then Claire had but she wasn't going to let that bother her.

Claire waited as Charlie swam over to her. He held up his bag of the newly caught betta fish and smiled. Today's job was finished, some of the other divers for the aquarium could take hours just to find a single fish. Not Claire and Charlie, they could be done with a weeks work in just an hour. Now they had a few hours until they had to go to the aquarium and drop off the fish. For now they could relax and swim around.

◄ Two hour time skip ►

"I totally beat you on that dive!" Claire shouted to Charlie.

"What? You think you can beat this?" Charlie yelled back, he ran a few steps and dived into the water.

They had taken off their fins and gone over to their diving rocks. The rocks made nice platforms to dive from, or just to jump from. There were about five feet above the water and the water was deep enough so that you weren't at risk for hitting anything below. Claire did have to admit, his dive was better. Charlie had more force and grace with his while Claire went faster and leaped farther from the rock. She tread the water while she waited for her brother to resurface. Suddenly something grabbed her foot and pulled her under. Clair struggled for a second, then realized it was only Charlie. She thrashed her legs to loosen his grip, but it didn't work. Claire quickly looked down to see that it was most certainly **not **Charlie.

She screamed and bubbles came spewing out of her mouth. Claire couldn't believe her eyes.(okay sorry readers, I am going to switch into first person point of view. I will stay will it for the rest of the story, my apologies.) I(Claire) was being pulled down by a freaking squid. I stared down at it and felt that it was indeed little suction cups around my ankle, not Charlie's hand. I immediately began to thrash around and scream even more. I swallowed water which led to gagging and surprisingly I didn't choke. Another tentacle grabbed my other leg and wrapped around my knee. I was freaking out, I mean seriously a flipping squid was pulling me to my certain doom. What. The. Heck.

I looked up, or what I thought was up, trying to see the surface. It was dwindling fast from my eyes. I started thinking that I was going to drown. To be honest I was as shocked that I hadn't drowned yet. Something grabbed my back from behind and I was smashed into something hard, probably a rock. I could feel the slimy and sleek tentacles wrapping around my body. I was going to die, and I was absolutely spazzing out. I started kicking and squirming as hard as I could. No way was I going to die like this. The light as beginning to flicker, as if the sun was being turned on and off. The squid was slowly engulfing all of my body in it's tentacles. Then I saw it, the sun wasn't flickering, it was fish swimming and blocking the light. I strained my eyes to get a better view and saw that it was a school of clown fish. Great, a group of tiny orange and white fish were going to save me. Meanwhile the squid was tightening it's hold on me and squeezing the day-lights out of me.

The whole swarm of clown fish had reached me and just swam in circles around the squid and I. My constant thrashing around water was making me tired. All of my limbs were now being held tightly together, my arms were plastered to the side of my body and my legs were stuck together. Then it hit me, where was Charlie? I started panicking again trying to fail my arms around to break free. Maybe the squid already killed Charlie and now it as going to eat me. One of the many tentacles was making its way up my back and wrapped itself around my neck. I immediately went limp hoping that somehow I would get out of this.

By some miracle the squid let go of me. I didn't know why and I didn't care. I swam up to the surface with all of my remaining energy. I was very supervised that my lungs had not yet burst from the lack of air. As soon as I emerged from the water I scrambled to get my footing. I needed to get out of the water and get home. But most importantly I remembered that I needed to get Charlie. I heard someone gasp behind me and quickly spun around in the water to see. Charlie had resurfaced and was swimming over to me.

"Charlie!" I cried, so relieved to see him alive. "Did you see the giant squid?" I hollered.

"Yes, I tried to save you but I couldn't." Charlie admitted.

"Then what made the squid let go of me?" I asked, curious about this. As we were talking the two of us headed over for the rocks. We hauled ourselves up and into a sitting position.

"That would be me."

I whipped around to see this random guy standing, completely dry, on the rocks beside us. I have no idea how he got there or where he came from, and I was highly doubting that _he _made the squid let go of me. This guy was dry, not a drop of water on him. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a faded name on it. I couldn't make it out. He had converse on and blue jeans. His hair was the same shade of brown as mine, but a similar style to how Charlie worn his hair. He looked about our age, maybe older.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Oh... um. I'm Percy." Percy said, he looked uncomfortably down at his shoes.

"Well Percy, how did you save me from the squid? Did you kill it? Thanks by the way." I asked.

"Kill it?" he looked offended, "why would I kill it?"

"Because it was trying to kill me!" I exclaimed, utterly confused why this guy was even here. I mean yay, great he saved me from certain death. But how?

"It wasn't trying to kill you. It just wanted to play." Percy explained.

"Yeah, right." I said with sass in my tone.

"Uh, how did you save Claire?" Charlie asked, looking less dumbfounded then he had before.

"I just told the squid that you weren't in a playful mood and that he can play with his other friends." Percy said with a shoulder shrug.

"You must be on drugs, you expect us to believe that you 'just asked the squid to let me go' what do you take us for?" I said, absolutely done with this conversation. This guy, Percy, must be on some kind of medication or something. You can't just ask a freaking squid to let go of someone.

"Why would I lie to you?" Percy asked, looking hurt.

"Because you've never met us. Or we've never met you." Charlie said, getting to his feet. He had a stern serious look about him. I noticed that Charlie and Percy shared some similar facial features. They both had the same body figure.

"Yes you have. Claire, Charlie, I'm your father." Percy said.

I could have dropped dead. I had to be hallucinating and having a bad dream at the same time. What was this guy even talking about? How could he be our father? He looked just the same age as us! Maybe a few years older, that can't possibly work for him to be our father. Someone had to be pranking us, probably video taping the whole thing. I mean seriously, there was absolutely no way this guy was our dad.

"Not cool. What kind of sick twisted joke is this?" Charlie said, getting furious.

"It's true. I can explain." Percy said, trying to save this conversation from going far worse then it already had.

"Prove it." I hissed, so mad. What was this guy playing at? What could he possibly achieve from this?

"Alright. Brace yourselves." Percy said. He slowly raised his hands until they were level with his head and then something magical happened. The ocean, the water around the rocks we were on flew up. It crashed against the rocks and splashed up on every side. "I am a Greek god, your mother Annabeth is your mom. She is a demigod, daughter of Athena. Your mother is half god half human. She'll tell you all of this and more."

* * *

><p>Whoa, thanks to these people for following the story andor making it a favorite of theirs:

ILovetoFly - I am hikaru321 son of hermes - Mourning Waters - katerocks123 - shadowhunterDemigod1 - xxXTheBelieverXxx - Pudding21 - humbid123

Sorry this chapter took a few days, we had finals/exams this week and I was pretty busy.


	3. We go Shopping in Times Square

Chapter 2 : We Go Shopping in Times Square

There was absolutely no way this was happening. My dad was a _Greek god_? What? This wasn't possible. My life was being turned upside down and I was falling through the mess. This was just plain crazy, who in their right mind would think they were a god? I looked over at Charlie and he had his mouth hanging open and his dumbfounded look was back on his face. Great, Charlie actually believed this guy. My mind was being split into so many different ways. It was like several teams were playing tug of war with my brain and feelings. One side was telling me to run away from this guy, who was most definitely on drugs. What was he even talking about? Greek gods didn't exist today! They were way back in the B.C. times, not now in the twenty-first century. Another part of me totally thought we were being pranked. Mom was probably peeing herself (from the laughter) behind one of these rocks watching us. Yet another part of me was so desperately wanting this to be true. There was so explanation for how Percy made the water move, as if it obeyed his every will and command. In my heart I knew I had to trust this guy, there was some deep connection I felt with him. But logic was overrunning my system. The only person I would believe without a doubt was mom. If she said this was true then I would accept it all with out a question about it.

"Then take us to her. If she says this is true then I will believe you without a doubt. Until then I'm not going to accept anything you say." I said firmly and stood up.

"Fine. Will you be swimming back? I can show you a much more time efficient way. But you'd have to accept me as your father first." Percy said he moved to the edge of the rocks.

"Not until our mother says it's true." I said and dived back into the water and high tailed it back to shore.

When I reached the shore I stomped out of the waves. I waited on the water's edge as Charlie swiftly came behind me. We could still see Percy out on the rocks, what was he doing? Then he moved, and stood on the water. He was walking on the water to us. Forget that the water was moving all around him and it was never flat for a stable walk. Percy just continued to walk right to us as if he was walking on hardwood floor. In no time at all he had reached the show and was standing in front of us. Not a single drop of water was on him. I was beginning to think he was telling the truth.

Without a word I turned on the spot and headed for our house. I heard Charlie turn and walk beside me, matching my steps. Percy was keeping a small distance behind us. As the three of us walked over the sandy beach I couldn't help but think how this didn't happen sooner. I mean, why hadn't Percy come early in our lives? Oh great, I was actually believing what he was saying. Rather quickly we reached our beach house. It was quite nice, it was white paint on the outside and two stories. There was a balcony coming from the upstairs living room. The balcony had a wonderful view of the southern Florida(USA) beach. I like where we live in Jupiter, Florida. I personally love how close we are to the ocean. The three of us walked up onto the deck and I opened the back door of the house.

"Mom? Charlie and I are home." I hollered.

"Wow, you two sure are home rather quick." Mom said as she came around the corner from the kitchen. She stopped dead when she saw Percy.

"Percy we discussed this already." Mom said with a grim face.

"They are already attracting too much attention. They need to be moved to the camp today, Annabeth why won't you just listen to me!" Percy said. He had crossed the room and was standing next to her.

Charlie and I just stood there by the door while they had it out. They were arguing and it sounded like this argument had happened before and had been going on for a while. I just stood there not having a clue on what to do. I looked at the clock above the mantle to see what time it was. It read _11:23am__. _Wow, we had only been gone for about two and a half hours. Most days it was around three or more. While mom and Percy were talking a few of their words needed to be addressed by myself.

"Whoa, whoa. Stop. What camp are you talking about? It's late January why would you send us to a camp? You know most camps happen during the summer." I said, holding up a hand to show their need for explaining.

"Claire. Charlie." mom said, looking at us when she said our names. "Everything Percy tells you is correct. Yes he is your father and Greek god. I am a demigod, that means my one of my parents was a god and one was mortal. My mother is Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. You two are more then just demigods, because you aren't half and half. You both are actually three fourths god and only one forth human. Even more is that you both have very powerful godly grand parents. Percy's father is Poseidon, god of the seas. The camp we are discussing is called Camp Half-Blood. It is a place where Greek demigods go to train and they can live some what peacefully. I've made my choice, and you both will be leaving for it today. The camp is located in Long Island, New York." Mom said.

"It's a camp for special people. And you two are no exception to that." Percy said.

"Great. Just great. Mom, you do realize that we have clothes fit for southern Florida? Not up north in January!" I screamed the last part. What did they expect me to wear? Short shorts in New York when we are in the month of January? I am not going to be freezing my butt off for any camp. Charlie was staying quiet, his usual self when he was in a tense situation.

"Did we forget to mention that you will each get your own weapons? Claire, you can choose from hundreds of swords or any kind of other weapon you want. You get to kill monsters and use your godly powers. I know you are one for adventure." Percy said smiling proudly at the last sentence.

"You don't know me Percy. You've never met me before today." I spat at him with anger.

"Yeah, you don't know anything about us. You have never contacted us before." Charlie chimed in.

"But that is where you are wrong. I've been with you every step of the way. All of your birthdays, every first day of school, all the nights when you were young and had bad dreams. From you two going on your first dive, and so much more." Percy said, his eyes were hard yet soft at the same time. Like he was mad for us doubting him interacting with us but still sympathetic at the same time.

"It's true, hes been with you for everything. About the clothing Claire, you can get some in New York. For the trip there just wear your warmest stuff. There is snow at the camp this time of year and you'll want something to keep you warm. Now, each of you go and get your backpacks. Take a few personal belongings and be back here in ten minutes." Mom said in her motherly command voice.

I sighed and Charlie grunted as we shuffled pass the adults and down the hallway. Charlie stopped at his bedroom and went in slowly. I shoved my door open and threw all of my school things out of my bag. I really liked my backpack, it was a red Swiss army knife backpack. It had so many places to store things and that was one of the reasons why I liked it so much. I set my backpack on my bed, which was a sandy colored wood frame with light blue sheets. My window that was at the head of my bed was filled with sand dollars on the ledge. My dresser across the room was also a sandy color, but it was filled with so many different sea shells. I opened the draws on the dresser and pulled out some of my warm clothing. I really didn't have a lot of it, since we lived in Florida. From what I had collected there were three long sleeve shirts (yellow, blue, and green), three pairs of blue jeans, and I was just going to stick with my running shoes. I shoved them all into my bag and scanned my room looking for other things to take. There weren't many other things that I had. My eyes fell on the only sweatshirt that I owned. It was a sea blue hoodie, on the front it had a wave. I quickly snatched it from the floor next to my bed and added it to the backpack. Then I realized I should probably change out of my swimming clothes. I pulled them off and tossed them into the hamper next to my door. While I was changing into my dry cloths I found my other sweatshirt. I'd forgotten about it. I pulled it out from my dresser and decided to take it with me. It was a grey color with the words 'Don't Blink' on the front, a reference to my favorite TV show.

I stood at my door and had one last glance around my room. Someone else may had chosen to take a few of the sand dollars or sea shells, but not me. I was leaving this life behind. I was leaving the ordinary life behind and venturing out into the unknown. But what I did know about the unknown was that it would be extraordinary.

I left my room where one pair of blue jeans and my yellow long sleeve shirt. I had my running shoes in hand and entered the living room and sat down on the couch. I pulled on my shoes and had to re-lace them, because they hadn't been worn in a while. Charlie came out of his room with his green backpack and sat down next to me on the couch. Percy and mom were standing in the kitchen just looking at each other. I didn't really know what to say or do so my eyes wandered around the living room.

"Great you two are both ready. Percy is going to take you to the camp, and me well I'm not going with you." Mom said, I could hear traces of regret in her voice. I was against the idea of going alone with only Percy but he's a god, he should be able to protect us.

"Okay! You two will probably want to put on your sweatshirts before we go. It will be annoying to stop once we've started." Percy said and headed for the door. He opened it for us to leave and smiled. Charlie and I stood up simultaneously and looked at the door. I walked slowly for the door and paused as I was in the threshold. I turned around and met the eyes of my mother, she smiled and motioned for me to go. I heard Charlie whisper goodbye and then we left.

The three of us walked back to the beach, the sun had be hidden behind clouds and the wind had picked up tremendously. I was glad Percy had told us to pull on our sweatshirt, it was cold with the wind. My mind was pondering the thought of having my own weapon. I loved the idea of killing monsters and getting my own sword. I knew mother would have never let me get one, but I thought they were cool. I could definitely see Charlie wielding one, he could slashed evil creatures to dust. I began to wonder if Charlie and I could control the water like Percy. Maybe we could talk to sea creatures too. I was getting really excited about this. Then I began to think about the camp was we walked along the beach. If Percy was a Greek god and he had kids, did that mean that the other Greek gods had children? Were they called demigods too, as mom had called herself.

"Hey Percy, do the other Greek gods have children too?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, they do. You can call me dad if you want." He answered. Percy stopped walking abruptly and faced the ocean. He whistled and the sound carried out over the ocean. Charlie and I looked at each other and eagerly waiting for what would happen. What looked like three small dots shot out of the ocean far off the shore. The dots grew bigger as they came closer and I saw that they weren't dots at all. They were large horses, but with fish tails. The horse-fish animals quickly made their way to shore and snorted happily.

"Hey Rainbow, thanks for coming. I see you brought friends." Percy said petting the horse-fish on the head. Then he turned to Charlie and I. "These are hippocampi. The big one is Rainbow. The one to the left is Gumdrop, and the one on the right is Sunshine." Percy explained.

"Why do they have such girlish named?" Charlie asked.

"Well, my half brother Tyson loves bright happy names. He's named so many Peanut Butter." Percy said with a smile. "You two can get one them now, don't worry they won't hurt you."

I walked up slowly to the hippocampus named Sunshine and heaved myself onto it's back. I watched Percy mount Rainbow and then Charlie climbed up onto Gumdrop. Percy said something that I didn't catch, it was drowned out by the wind. But the hippocampi heard his command and they sped off away from the shore. The wind had picked up to a pre storm wind. The waves we were ridding over where becoming harsh. The water thrashed against the hippocampi but we were never thrown off course. I would have liked to ask Percy more questions but the wind was too strong. In what seemed like a hour passed by, then trouble came.

Percy had killed the first one so quickly I didn't even realize that it was there. He called them Venti, said they were storm spirits. They came in the form of humans and horses with dark storm clouds. A few times the Venti combined and made an even larger storm spirit. But Percy always destroyed them before they even got at a dangerous distance to Charlie and I. Percy's weapon was a pen, I had given him a stupid look when he first pulled it out. But when he uncapped it it transformed into a sword, called Riptide. I also learned that the hippocampi can fly through the air, just as easily as they do when swimming in the water. When some of the more powerful Venti came attacking Percy charged at them with Rainbow flying right at them. A few times Percy called the ocean to splash up and do intense damage to the storm spirits.

The attacking Venti carried on for a while, it was rather long and I had lost track of time. We were far out into the sea that nobody else could see us. But sure enough we rode across the tops of the waves. Occasionally we'd come across a boat and Percy simply snapped his fingers. Later he explained that he had been controlling the Mist so that the mortals wouldn't see us. Apparently there is an all magical being called the Mist that hides the things from the immortal world from the regular mortals. I was learning so much today, way more then I ever had in school. And this stuff actually would help me.

Our hippocampi got very giddy once the storm spirits had gone, and no more appeared ten minutes later. Sunshine leaped high above the water multiple times. The first time I thought I was going to fall off backwards. But I never fell, not once. Rainbow and Gumdrop raced each other seeing who was faster. It ended up being Rainbow. The sun had come back out from behind the clouds, Percy told us that we were about an hour out of New York. The excitement in me was threatening to bubble over. I was super happy and couldn't wait to see all the other demigods. Secretly I desperately wanted to see the snow, we never had it in Florida.

I was getting really impatient and was straining my eyes to make out things in the distance. I was beginning to see skyscrapers and other tall buildings. The hippocampi must have sensed my eagerness and they sped forward with a burst of energy. With even greater speed we raced for the shore. I felt like my hair would be permanently blown backwards because of the strong wind. The hippocampi slowed down drastically as we came within fifty yards of the shores. The city was amazing! Charlie and I had never been to such a large city before. It seemed to go on forever, and we weren't even at Long Island yet.

"Get ready! We are going to get off the hippocampi in less then a minute." Percy instructed. The hippocampi were swimming for the land. We were so close that I could see people walking on the streets and sidewalks. The hippocampi were right alongside the land now and I heard Percy shout jump. I flung myself off of Sunshine and my feet hit solid ground. The impact made me stumble slightly but I walked it off. I turned around to see Charlie staring up at all the buildings. Percy was petting each of the hippocampi and then waved them off. He turned around to face us.

"Welcome to Manhattan. Before we go to the camp you two need proper clothing. Is there anyway you have in mind for shopping?" Percy asked.

"Times Square!" I cried. I couldn't believe my ears, we were going to go shopping in Times Square. I wasn't a preppy girl who loved clothes and shopping, but I was not going to turn down an offer to get things from Time Square.

* * *

><p>Whoa! It went from 102 views to over 400! Thank you guys so much. As a thank you I will give you the names of some of the demigods all ready at the camp. But first I must thank these people for making it a favorite and or following this story, and the last two names are for the reviews.<p>

Elliebellabear - inv2 - The Falchon Warrior - 123mo - XxsnowmobileguyxX - ChaosWillRegin - love your story - Circe Sorceress

Here are the names of the demigods, I won't tell you their age and godly parents just wait. You'll find out very soon, like in the next chapter.

Sara Adkins, Sam Lockwood, Toby Wood, Milkayla Marimdo, Josh Mallea, Mara Oswald, Sam Yule, Elizabeth Utley, Lindsay Durham, Alice Bently, Cole McKinley, Deborah Becket, Christopher Colburn, Arilla Anderson, Lily Despallet, Robert Radd, Tate Floren, Patrica Thomas, Lucy Knight, Lucas Vulpin, Emily Robinson, Andrew Welsh, Blaine Hale, Dawn Maddox, Nicholas Tulane, and Jerome Baldoin. Yeah I know that's a lot of names...

And no, I do not live in Florida. For those of you who know what 'Don't Blink' is from I will tell you this: I am writing a fanfiction for that very special TV show...


	4. Sorority of the Pre-Teens

Chapter 3 : We go to a Camp for Special People  
>Alternate Chapter Title: Sorority of the Pre-Teens<p>

Surprisingly we didn't shop for that long. I had expected it to take two to three hours but it only took just over an hour. I assumed it was because we had gone to one of those department stores where every clothing item you could ever possibly need was all on the same floor. After all of our trying on clothing to find right sizes I had two pairs of sweatpants (midnight blue and black), three new pairs of thicker jeans, a pair of sky blue converse, three sweaters (light yellow, neon blue, and charcoal grey), a dark blue rain coat, and last a sweatshirt that was lime green. Charlie had gotten two thick long sleeve shirts (dark green and light blue), a light green rain jacket, and four pairs of jeans. I don't know how Percy paid for all of it but sure enough he did. He had a ton of cash in his wallet.

We left the store with our bags full of new clothing. Percy caught us a cab and we climbed into the back seat. The clock next to the driver said _3:02pm. _Charlie and I took our new clothes out of the shopping bags and stuffed them into our backpacks. Thankfully mine fit, but it was pretty packed in there. Also it was really light since all I was carrying was clothes. The traffic was crazy Charlie and I were not used to all the cars. We had lived in a somewhat small town. When we reached a bridge the cab slowed down and we slowly crossed the large bridge. It took forever to get across that dang bridge. But sure enough we finally made it to the other side around _3:30pm._ I had my elbow on the cab window and my head in my hand. We passed a sign that said we were now in Queens and I assumed we were almost there. I hoped, I didn't know where the camp was. Another half hour passed and then the cab came to a stop.

"Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954." The driver said. He pointed to his screen to show the amount of money required. Percy handed him more the enough and we excited the taxi. The driver sped off down the road and a little snow flew up from his departure.

I looked around to where we were standing. There was snow on the ground and more was falling. Trees were almost overflowing onto the dirt road and snow was everywhere in sight. I put my rain coat on over my sweatshirt, I was feeling a chill. The snow crunched under my shoes as I turned in a small circle.

"The camp is that way." Percy said pointing his hand to the right side of the road, the side we were standing on, directly at the trees.

"What? We just go wandering in the woods?" I asked, a little taken back.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Charlie asked Percy.

"No Charlie, this is where I leave you-"

"What! We just met today!" I stammered.

"You can't leave now!" Charlie exclaimed.

"But I have to go. When you cross the camp border I will claim you as my own. Then your godly scent will be stronger and easier to track then it is now, and officially the world will know you as my children." Percy said. He moved and hugged me and held me tight. Then he moved to Charlie and hugged him. "Now, just walk straight into the woods and don't turn around. Don't worry you'll make it to the camp."

I slowly turned and faced the woods, it didn't look appealing anymore. I turned my head to look at Charlie and he nodded and we started walking. There was snow even on the forest floor, I assumed it had fallen through the gaps in the tree branches. The trees were mostly pine trees, but there was a fair amount of deciduous trees in the forest as well. Charlie and I didn't look back and just kept on walking forward. In what seemed about five minutes of walking in the forest, fog started to gather on the floor. It came up to my ankles and I could no longer see the ground. I shook my foot and it cleared the fog in a four inch radius around it. I shot my hand out to tap Charlie but my hand touched nothing. My head snapped up to see why I had missed Charlie. What I saw shocked me. Charlie was no longer on my left side where he had been since we got out of the cab.

"Charlie?" I called.

No reply.

"Charlie, where are you?" I called again raising my voice.

Still no one called back.

"Charlie this isn't funny! Nor would you pull something like this. Come on Charlie! Percy said we have to get to the camp." I said, getting annoyed.

I began to backtrack but none of it looked like the snow covered trees we had already passed. I walked around calling out Charlie's name a few times. I didn't hear a thing in a reply. The only sound was my shoes crunching in the snow. I continued to walk around aimlessly hoping to come across Charlie, or any sign of him. After a few minutes of trying to backtrack I turned around. I began to head back the way I had come, following my footprints. Surprisingly after a few yards of my prints they were just gone. The falling snow couldn't have covered them up _that_ quickly.

But sure enough it did. The forest even looked like a brand new one, with the exception that there was still snow everywhere. To some extent I was lost. I knew that if I kept walking like Percy said I would reach the camp. But I had no idea which way to walk. Or where was my brother for that matter. All of the sudden I heard a voice, someone called my name. I paused, tense because I was straining to hear. Maybe I had just imagined it and nobody was really calling my name. I walked onward very slowly, desperate to hear.

"Claire..." a voice called, it was very faint but I knew I had heard it. I wasn't imagining sounds.

"Who's there?" I whispered. "Where are you?" I said a little louder.

"Claire..." The voice called again, it seemed louder.

"Yes?" I called back. The voice seemed to be coming from behind a wall of ivy. I could have sworn that the ivy hadn't been there a minute ago. I slowly walked to it, the ivy was in front of me and on my right side. When I was close enough I used my hands to part the ivy so I could pass through it. The leaves rattled behind me as they passed behind me.

I had entered a whole different world it seemed. I had come to a clearing with a very small lake in the center all around the lake was grass, the trees make a thick border fifteen feet from the lake and made a full circle around it. There were bunches of clover patches and patches of growing daisies. On the right side of the lake there was a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, besides the fact that were were in January. I realized that there was no snow on the ground in this clearing and looked over my shoulder to see that the ivy I was walked through was no longer there, just trees.

I looked back in front of me and saw that there was someone sitting under the cherry blossom tree, it looked like a young girl. I started walked towards her and as I got closer I saw that there was a white unicorn laying down with it's head in the girl's lap. The girl sitting there had silver eyes and auburn hair. She looked about twelve years old and was stroking the unicorn's forehead. I had slowed down my walk and was slowly moving closer to the girl. She startled me when she spoke.

"Hello Claire. Do you like the venue?" The girl asked me. Her voice sounded much older, it didn't feel right with her age look.

"Um, I-ah. It's very nice. How do you know my name?" I asked hesitantly. I stood five feet from her.

"Come, sit beside me." She replied, not answering my question. I took a step forward but then paused, who was she? But I couldn't see how she could harm me so I moved closer and sat down on her left side. "It would seem that you do not know who I am, is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes, that is correct." I said to her. I noticed that at the girl's feet there was a large slender silver bow and a quiver full of sharp looking arrows. The girl was wearing a white dress that came just below her knees and the sleeves were wispy and came just above her elbows. She was wearing a pair of white sandals too.

"I am Artemis."

"Like the Greek Goddess?"

"Not like, I am."

"Whoa really? That's so cool! It would explain the unicorn. But don't you hunt wild animals?" I asked. This information was coming from some of the Greek Mythology we had done in school during English, it was a huge part of the book we were reading.

"I do not hunt all beasts. Usually legends or ones causing dangers or trouble." Artemis explained. The white unicorn had it's eyes closed and was breathing softly.

I didn't really know what to say next, I mean what should I say? I remembered that if you offended the Gods terrible things could happen to you. "Please do not take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" I asked tentatively. Hoping that I wouldn't get blasted to bits or something else.

"I have come to recruit you. You probably do not know this but I have a group of young maidens who accompany me in the Hunt. They are my maidservants, my companions, and my sisters in arms. They swear on an oath to me and become immortal. However, they are then loyal to me, the Virgin Goddess, and that means they must never fall in love with a male."

I paused before replying. "And you want me to become a hunter?"

"Yes, I believe that your skills are to great to be left to join the Camp."

"What happens if I do join you? What about Charlie?"

"Alas, one before you did have this same problem. She had a younger brother too, though he was several years younger and not just a few minutes. She left him in the care of the Camp and came with me and the rest of my hunters."

"What happened to her?" I asked, hoping it was something amazing.

"She died."

I was silent.

"But if you do join me you will remain at the age of fifteen for the rest of your life unless you die in battle or the worst if you fall in love with a boy. You will receive abilities that other demigods do not have. Your speed increases greatly and your ability to shoot with a bow becomes perfect. That is only a small sample of what you will gain." Artemis said.

"What do I have to say in the oath?" I asked.

"I will have my hunters tell you that." She said. From the midst of the trees several girls walked out of them and walked to stand beside the cherry blossom tree. I guessed there was well over twenty of them. They were wearing silver ski jackets, blue jeans and black combat boots. Most of them looked like ten or twelve. But I remembered that Artemis said they were immortal. One girl stepped forward. She had a punk rock style to her.

"My name is Thalia Grace, first lieutenant under the Lady Artemis. In the oath you must pledge yourself to Artemis and forever reject men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." She explained.

"Now, repeat after me Claire. I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis." Artemis began.

"STOP! NO ONE WILL BE REPEATING ANYTHING!" A male voice shouted. From the opposite side of the lake a swam of other people appeared. In the lead a male in his late teens was riding a Pegasus and had a sword at his side as well as a shield. There was another guy on a Pegasus with a sword and shield and a girl on a Pegasus. The rest of them, about ten others were on foot.

"How did you break through the barrier?" Artemis asked.

"Our very own daughter of Hecate, Lindsay Durham used her magical abilities to do so Lady Artemis." He said, before turning to face me. "Hello Claire, my name is Sam Lockwood, seventeen, Son of the mighty Ares. We have come to escort you back to camp." Sam said. He was perched on a black Pegasus.

"My name is Mikayla Marimdo, seventeen also, Daughter of Athena. We have brought an extra Pegasus for you, your father Lord Percy made it himself a few years ago." Mikayla said. She was the girl riding on a dark grey Pegasus. The extra one she was talking about was a light brown one standing next to her with no one riding it.

"I am Sara Adkins, seventeen and Daughter of our Lord Zeus. When Charlie came without you we feared the worst, now you can come back to Camp with us and be reunited with your brother. Please Claire." Sara said. She was on foot with a hand resting on the hilt of her sword. When she announced herself I swear Thalia hissed at her.

"Farewell Claire Jackson." Was all Lady Artemis said and she stood up and left the clearing with her hunters and the white unicorn. I didn't think she would let me go that easily, surely in the future she would try to recruit me again.

Mikayla dismounted her Pegasus and lead the brown one over to me. I pet him before heaving myself onto his back. Thankfully Mikayla had given me a boost. "His name is Tulane." She said. I nodded that I had heard her and pet Tulane some more. It felt so right and natural being up on Tulane. I had never ridden a horse before, or a Pegasus for that matter but it just felt like it was meant to be.

We rode back through the trees and to the Camp. I could not wait to see it or see Charlie again. The other campers gave each other high fives and praises and discussed the events that just happened. I had no idea how they knew which way to go since I had gotten lost but about ten minutes later we had come to a small clearing where a large golden arch appeared. It had Greek writing on the top of it and at first it just looked like scribbles to me. But as if I had out on glasses, it became clear and I could read it. The scribbles form into letters and spelled:

_Camp Half-Blood_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

The views just keep on growing! Thank you guys so much, it is now over 1,000! Thanks to these people for following, making a favorite, or reviewing the story.

Elia19 - Percabeth9172 - gabyvu58CHfan - rider-84 - Doctor'sCompanion17 - Joseph

I have school Monday-Friday, so that's why I didn't post this sooner.


	5. We Appear to Drown

Chapter 4 : We Appear to Drown

We walked under the golden arch that read Camp Half-Blood and we stopped next to a huge pine tree. Under the lowest branches on the tree was a sleeping dragon and a gold colored sheep's fur was draped over several branches. We were on the top of a hill and I could see the whole camp. To the left was a volleyball court and a large house. Beyond that was a grand field of strawberries. In front of us and a ways away from the base of the hill was a place that had amazing art work on all the outside walls, I couldn't imagine what was on the inside, maybe a whole museum full of art. To our right was a lake and an amphitheater. Farther behind the amphitheater was what looked like a climbing wall, but there was something red flowing out of the top. Along the whole far side was a beach it seemed to go on forever. Next to the lake was a whole bunch of cabins, each one was designed differently. In between the cabins and lake was what appeared to be a restroom or a really big bathroom. Behind the cabins was a building with large white pillars. Their was a forest next to the white pillar building and it was the biggest thing I could see. At the front section of the woods was what I thought was a stable, there were multiple Pegasus outside of it and the sounds of the animals could be heard from all the way at the hill. Near the stables was a collection of two places that carried the sounds of metal being banged on something. Lastly, a grand arena was set near the cabins.

"Welcome to Camp. Where we are now is called Thalia's Pine Tree. She died her to save her friends and her father Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree. Many years ago she became human again and is now a Hunter of Artemis. Festus is the dragon who guards it, and that is the Golden Fleece. Your parents went on a quest many years ago and retrieved it. When we went under the arch we passed through the magical border that protects the Camp. If you stray outside of it you are free game for any monsters, but here is where you can do your training so that you can stay alive. We should go to the Big House now, Chiron would like to meet you." Mikayla said. She was sitting on her Pegasus next to me. Our group of demigods charged down the hill with cries of success. I rode down on Tulane, slightly nervous of falling off but once again I didn't. I watched as Sara leaped into the air and flew, I was greatly impressed. Mikayla sped up and rode along on her Pegasus next to Sam on his black one. The other campers raced along to a group of other campers where were at the volleyball court. Everything in sight was covered in snow, except for a few places. The ground under Thalia's Pine Tree was green grass and surprisingly the strawberry fields had no snow on them.

I had expected there to be an overflowing number of campers but there appeared to be no more than twenty five. The others that had not come on my rescue mission were waiting for the others to return. Some of them pointed to me as I rode past and I heard my name whispered among their crowd. Tulane gave a shake of his head and his beautiful brown mane flowed down his neck. Tulane walked past them all with me on his back and took me to the Big House. Sara, Mikayla, Sam and another seventeen year old camper were already on the porch with a man who was part horse. I recalled the term for him to be centaur.

We stopped at the stairs leading up to the porch and I slid off Tulane, he whinnied and pranced over to the stables. I slowly walked up the steps and stood a few away from the four of them. The screen door flew opened and out came Charlie, when he saw me we both rushed to each other and hugged.

"Oh Claire! When you weren't behind me I thought something horrible had happened to you. I'm sorry I didn't come searching for you but the others insisted that I stay here." Charlie explained.

"It's alright, we are both here now." I replied.

"Chiron, this is my sister Claire." Charlie said as he released me from our hug.

"Claire Jackson, we meet at last. I trained your father and mother when they were both demigods, you know. Your mother sent me an Iris message and said you and Charlie would be arriving together. From what my students have told me is that you met Lady Artemis, and she tried to recruit you to the ranks of her hunters. I am happy to see that you and Charlie have both arrived here safely. It seems you are acquainted with some of my senior campers but I shall introduce them again." Chiron said. He motioned to Sam and spoke. "This is Sam Lockwood of the Ares Cabin, he is our primary leader in combat training. Next we have Mikayla Marmido of the Athena Cabin, she is an excellent strategist her plans rarely fail. Next we have Sara Adkins of the he Zeus Cabin, she is an outstanding young lady. Children of the Big Three were once rare but now are slightly more common. Lastly we have Toby Ragland of the Apollo Cabin. He is our second archery master besides myself."

Sam had short dark blonde hair, he was tall and sturdy. He was very fit and has some muscles bulging from under his shirt. His eyes were a soft brown, despite his body shape. His skin was fair and was light in color, unlike Claire and Charlie's tanned skin. Sara had blonde hair that came just above her shoulders, her sky blue eyes had fierce and wild glint in them. She was several inches shorter then Sam. Mikayla was tall, but still a couple inches shorter than Sam. She had dark brown hair that came to her elbows. Her eyes were a dark blue.

"Now, some other Demigods are here to show you around camp. These four here have some business to attend to." Chiron said. Once he finished speaking three other people walked up. Two girls and a guy. All of them I recognized from the party that came to bring me to camp.

The first girl had a very medium colored blonde hair, she was about my height and had blue green eyes. Her skin had a few little blemishes here and there and she had some not so obvious freckles under her eyes and on her cheeks. She introduced herself as Arilla Anderson, fifteen, and Daughter of Apollo. When she spoke I noticed that there was a tiny space in between her top front two teeth. She was cute, in a baby swan sort of way. Like the ugly duckling, but Arilla was not ugly. She was lovely and adorable. I sort of pictured her as a goose, but those birds are usually not how a girl would want to be viewed as.

The second girl was Alice Bently, fifteen also, and a Daughter of Aphrodite. She was beautiful. Perfect hair, perfect clothes for the weather, sweet snow boots, and absolutely perfect makeup. Her hair was a wonderful golden brown and had some light blonde near her forehead. She short, but not like childish short.

The guy's name was Robert Radd and he was fourteen and a Son of Hephaestus. He had a softy look to him, but from what I knew about the God of Blacksmiths it seemed out of place. He had dark brown hair that had a small front fro on the side. His bangs on the right side of his head were flipped up with some kind of gel or spray, again this didn't seem to fit with his father. But who was I to judge?

Alice spoke first. "Hi. So the three of us are going to show you around Camp, so let's go. First we will stop at your cabin so that you two can change into some weather appropriate clothing."

"Your cabin is this way, you'll be stay in number three. Though it is for Lord Poseidon's children but he hasn't had any demigods since your father. Lord Poseidon stated that when Lord Percy was made a God that his children could stay in his cabin at Camp." Arilla added. The five of them started walking for a giant U shaped ring of cabins. In front of it were several smaller cabins forming two lines.

"About eight years ago all of the minor gods and all demigods asked the Gods and Goddess on Olympus to allow smaller cabins to be built in honor of the minor Gods and a Goddess. Since then their numbers have swelled in population. Since it is the school year we have very few campers here. The majority of them come in the summer." Robert said.

As we got closer I could clearly count all twenty cabins. Each one had its own different theme. Some of the ones that stood out was one that had a golden glow to it, it reminded me of the sun with it's light. Another one had peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door. Another looked like a small factory, I swear I could hear pinging noises coming from the inside. Another was badly painted red and had a large boar's head over the door with barbed wire on the roof. Rock music was blaring from it. One cabin looked like a garden had been set free to rampage it. The one that seemed most like home to me was one that was long, low, and solid. All of it's windows were either facing the ocean or the lake. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor, it reminded me of my hometown back in Florida.

Alice, Arilla, and Robert took turns introducing each cabin, the number, and it's respective God or Goddess. The three of them each saved their own cabins for last and after all but one cabin had been explained they told us about cabin number three, Poseidon's. We all walked across the clearing to Poseidon's cabin, and Arilla once again stated that this is where they would be staying. The three of them respectfully stood on the porch and just outside the door while I turned the handle open and Charlie walked in first.

The inside was absolutely perfect. The walls reminded me so much of our home. The walls were the same pale grey and sandy color. There were even some traces of a light ocean blue. Sea shells and sand dollars were all over the window sills and bed frames. I could hear running water and discovered that there was a fountain in the pack, it was made out of gray sea rock, has a fish that spouts the water from its mouth, and has a coral decoration. The bottom is filled with golden coins. I stood turning the the center of the cabin taking in all of it's glory and wonderfulness. There were bronze Hippocampi hanging from the ceiling and along with the sea shells and sand dollars on the window sills there were some unknown underwater plants and corals, they were all so beautiful. The walls glowed like abalone.

"We'll just leave you two to get settled and change into proper clothes. We will be out here whenever you two are ready. No rush, just take your time." Robert said as he reached in and closed the cabin door. There were six empty bunk beds, each with their own seaweed green sheets, surprisingly the color suited the room. Charlie set his backpack down on the closest bed to the right. He climbed up to the top bed and flopped down onto his back and let out a big sigh. It didn't sound negative, more of just a deep breath exhaled.

I took the bed on the left side of the room. The other vacant four we left untouched. Nobody else seemed to be residing in this cabin, just Charlie and I. The chill of the unused cabin was getting to me. I grabbed my backpack and hurried to the bathroom at the back of the cabin. I quickly changed into the warmer clothing and entered the main room to see Charlie was dressed too. We both left our backpacks with all of our other things on our chosen beds and opened the door to go outside.

Other campers had moved into the area and I could see Chiron was giving some archery tips to some small collection of demigods who had bows in their hands. Charlie and I had just made it to where Alice, Arilla, and Robert were sitting on a bench when it happened. A salty sea breeze swept over us and saltwater appeared out of the ground and flowed up in waves. It didn't touch anything or anyone but it seemed threatening. The water swirled around Charlie and I until it covered everything else from our sight. All we saw was the swirling watery vortex that had captured us. Oddly enough I felt a strong sensation, a powerful one too. Like the water was egging me on to make it move. I shot a hand out and the water instantly shrunk down to a fist and moved to hover about my head. The same happened to Charlie when he moved his hand. Other campers let out gasps and cries and some of the older ones bowed low to us. When the sounds had died down the watery fists had dissolved Chiron spoke.

"May I introduce, Claire and Charlie Jackson, the daughter and son of Percy Jackson, God of Water! And son of Lord Poseidon!"


	6. Voices in my Head

Chapter 5 : Voices in my Head

After Chiron had formally introduced Charlie and I many campers rushed up to us and asked us all kind of questions. I had no idea what to say to them. Here I was, just having been claimed by my father. Standing here the snow dressed in one of my thick dark blue jeans, two pairs of socks on, my new charcoal grey sweater underneath my new lime green sweatshirt.

"Okay everyone back up! You can all get to know the newly claimed demigods later. Just return to your knitting." Robert said loudly. Many people laughed at his joke.

"Thanks Robert." Alice said. She then turned her attention to Charlie and I. "So instead of showing you the whole camp on walking, we got a better method of transportation." Three other campers lead five horses out from behind a large white marble cabin. Each one was all tacked up and ready to ride. There was a black horse, a snowy white one, a stormy grey one with lighter flecks, a tanish sort of cream colored one that could be called blonde, and lastly a chocolate brown horse.

"I thought there was only Pegasus here?" Charlie said in a question tone.

"No, we do have regular horses too. But mostly just Pegasus, in fact these are the only horses we have here at camp." Alice replied. She approached the white horse and gave it a greeting and a nice rub. She then mounted the horses and made herself comfortable.

"Also, your dad made these five horses himself. About a year ago. It was a gift from him to the camp. These horses are much stronger and faster then the average horse." Arilla said. She climbed onto the back of the brown horse. Robert didn't say anything else and climbed onto the back of the black horse. This left the grey and tan ones left. I walked a few steps so that I could pet the tan colored one. There was a guy who was holding her(the horse) steady. He had very dark blond hair and dazzling clear blue eyes. He was a good few inches taller than me and had a amazing face. He so hot. Just whoa... My eyes widened and I tried to remember I was suppost to do next.

"Hi, my name is Nicholas Yule." He said, looking right at my eyes. "I am a Son of Zeus and sixteen years old." Nicholas said, he had wonderful eyes. I still stood stiff and didn't say anything. But he carried on speaking. "This here is Renethi, I know it's an odd name. You will be riding her today. Do you need a boost up?"

I was so caught up in just looking at him and almost did not respond to his question. "Oh, um. I-uh. I think I got it, thanks." I mushed out. I turned to face the side of Renethi that had the stirrups where your feet go when sitting in a saddle. I hooked one foot in the stirrup and with all my strength pulled myself up. I swung my right leg over and sat down with grace like a professional rider. Surprisingly I had not fallen when mounting and didn't need Nicholas to help me, though I would not have refused if he had helped me. I just didn't want to seem helpless and that much of a new camper. The moment I sat down into the saddle I heard a voice inside my head.

_Hello Claire. I really like butterscotch. _

"What?" I said out load utterly unconfused. I first I thought that it was the girl (the voice is female) making sure that Charlie's horse was all properly tacked up. But she was reaching under the horse's belly and would not be saying hello and stating her likeness for butterscotch. I looked behind me to see if there was another camper that I had missed, but there was none.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Nicholas asked me. I had my back twisted so my front was facing away from Renethi's head and my neck was turned pretty far out. And I am pretty sure I had a confused look on my face.

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked him twisting to face forward again.

"No..." Nicholas said slowly.

_Let's go! Come on, I am all set and ready to ride!_

That was a second voice that I heard. It was a male's voice this time.

_Relax Chase, we'll be off within the minute. _

The female voice had spoken again. Now I was really confused and frazzled. There were two voices inside my head.

"Claire. I think it's the horses." Charlie said to me.

_Whoa, these guys sure are slow to realize things. _A second female spoke.

_With them being the offspring of our creator you'd think they'd know of their abilities. _A second male spoke.

"What's happening!?" I cried. Renethi turned her head and neck so she could see me.

_Claire, it's just me Renethi. Yes the horse. Since you and Charlie are the son and daughter of Lord Percy you two can hear the thoughts of horses and anything related to them._

Because that totally made since. I had never heard of people being able to hear the thoughts of animals. But then again I had never heard that Greek Gods were still around until today. But I had an explanation now, which is what I had asked for. So I could hear horses and their relative's thoughts, interesting and understand what I say.

"What are your names?" I asked them. Alice, Arilla, Robert, and Nicholas were just looking at us like we were crazy but that they were not freaked out by it. I guess when one of your parents is a God or Goddess much doesn't really phase you. The other two demigods had just moved out of our horse's way when they had finished making sure the tack was all set to go.

"Well, I'm Emily Robinson, fourteen and of the Demeter Cabin, but I don't think your really meaning for my name." the girl who I had thought could have been Renethi said. She had very long earth brown hair and had leaf green eyes. She had a few colorful flowers braided into her hair. She had freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose, but they were faint.

"For the record I am Lucy Knight from Iris's Cabin and fourteen too." Said the girl who had been tending to Robert's horse. She had dyed hair. It actually looked really nice on her and it was a well done dye job. It didn't look crappy and looked professional. The color she had was a wonderful midnight blue, maybe some dark purple touches on the tips too.

"Nice to meet you, but yeah I meant it for the horses." I replied. "Apparently Charlie and I can hear their thoughts."

_Well, you know me as Renethi._

_I am Chase, and can we go now? I really want to start moving. _Said the stormy grey one with a flick of his head. Charlie's horse.

_Noctem. Latin for night. _The black horse said, she was female. The one that Robert was ridding.

_Frost Sight, is my name._The beautiful snowy white horse said, she had a long flowing mane and very clean and pretty fur. I could see that one beauty attracts another, since the amazing horse and Alice. Frost Sight's eyes were a crystal icy blue.

_I'm Caffeine. I really, really, REALLY, love coffee. _Said the brown male horse that Arilla was ridding. The horse seemed slightly jumpy and over filled with energy.

"Well, this is odd. But hey we're used to it, so let's ride!" Arilla said. And with that Arilla and Caffeine thundered away from the cabins and the rest of us. They headed for The Big House and the others followed her. Charlie took off right away, second in our line of five. Robert made a clicking sound with his tongue and rode off after Charlie. Alice paused, waiting for me to go. I tried to make the clicking noise but it just sounded really bad, like I was suffocating on my tongue. I nudged myself forward hoping that it would move Renethi, but no luck. Please move Renethi, please, I thought. All of the sudden Renethi moved, and it was no easy start off with a nice walk or any slow movements. No, because that would be too easy. Renethi took off at a fast running pace, or should I say gallop. I lunged for the reins and held on to them, but my moment of panic was left behind with wind. I felt safe and secure on Renethi. I knew that I would not fall off, don't ask me how, but I knew that I wouldn't fall off because of her speed. I could feel the power that Renethi had, she was very strong. I felt it coursing through her as we galloped across the grass.

The feeling I had while riding was incredible. Just absolutely amazing. I felt like if we went any faster we'd be flying, then I thought of the Pegasus they had here at camp, I sure would be spending a lot of time with them. If just a regular horse could run this fast imagine what it would be when flying! Though I did remember that Renethi and the other horses were not just normal, they were specially created. And made by her own dad, I then wondered if I was able to make horses and Pegasi, how cool and awesome would that be?

I was so unaware of my surroundings, my whole mind was absorbed in my thoughts and the feeling of riding. But I had raced past Arilla, Robert, and Charlie. Actually Charlie was gaining on me, catching up pretty fast too. I don't know when this became a race but it was an intense one. Charlie came up on my left side right in pace with Renethi and I. But when they came at level with us Renethi poured on the speed, reacting to my commanding thoughts. I could sense her joy and happiness in feeling my wonder and excitement in riding. The rhythm of Renethi's movements came so naturally, I automatically moved with her. Charlie and Chase met our new found pace and blew past us.

"We are so not letting them beat us, are we Renethi?" I said out loud to her. She whickered and kicked it into horse overdrive. It was like turbo mode, I thought we were flying now. Charlie and Chase were still pushing to catch up. A small stream was coming up in our path very fast. Renethi's hooves thundered on the ground and she leaped into the air. Her strength pushed her off the ground and into the air. It was a breath taking moment, the utter speed and bliss that came from this, others would call me crazy from getting so much of a natural high from riding a horse. But it was just beyond compare. When we hit the ground running I actually started laughing, probably sounding like a maniac.

Renethi drastically began to slow her pace, which was definitely a good thing so that we were not permanently plastered to the side of The Big House. Charlie and Chase came up just a few seconds behind us when we had come to a complete stop. I was breathing hard and so was Charlie, he kept giving Chase pats and rubs telling him how awesome he was. I did not feel the need to do so, because Renethi had already sensed my joy from it.

I kind of felt some shame and embarrassment as Arilla, Robert, and Alice came over to us each one of them riding fast on their horse but not even as close to coming to how fast Charlie and I had been going. They didn't seem mad which was a good thing since we had basically taken off riding at full speed and leaving our tour guides in the dust.

_We should do this again! _Renethi said with glee.

_No, no absolutly not. Renethi, you got dust on me. My beautiful white coat, and now there's dust all over it. _Frost Sight thought with irritation.

_Now, now Frost Sight, we were just having some fun. It was their first time. Besides you know what we're playing this evening, you are going to be getting dirty again. No worries. _Noctem thought to her.

"Well, that was something." Robert said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, now we know not to let you two lead anything on horseback!" Arilla teased.

"You have control problems." Alice said, and it wasn't light-hearted like Arilla and Robert had been. She actually meant it.

"Oh lighten up Alice, no harm was done." Robert said defending Charlie and I. Alice did not respond.

"Either way, lets just go at a leisurely pace now, okay?" Arilla said.

The rest of the tour was at a walk or a brisk trot on the horses, nothing fast. Just nice and easy. After Arilla explained The Big House to us we went over to the volleyball courts. Then over to arts and crafts, which was the building with all the amazing art work done on it. Arilla proudly announced that it was the Apollo Cabin that had made the art work. After the arts and crafts area Robert led us to the lake again and then the amphitheater. During the summer months or really any warm day many demigods would take canoes out on the lake. The amphitheater is where there were all camp meetings and formal announcements. The last thing that Robert led us to the was climbing wall, which had lava spilling out over the top. Just for some added fun they said.

Alice led the next section of our tour. She took us to firework beach and explained that this is where the camp spends the Fourth of July to watch the fireworks. She also said that it is where older campers as others to be their dates for the evening. The body of water there was the Long Island Sound. After that we turned and went to the mess hall. This is where everybody eats and stuff like it. She then led us over to the woods, where some monsters live. Charlie asked how they were there since the camp had a magical boundary. Alice looked at him like she could not believe what he was asking. She informed us with a 'are you kidding me' voice and said that nothing to bad or serious was in the woods, but that they were very large and easy to get lost in. Then Robert added that they were dangerous and infested with monsters so that we should not go in alone or unarmed. Alice shot him a look. Lastly she showed us the arena, this is where the majority of battle training took place led by an Ares Cabin member. Usually it was Sam, since he was in charge of Ares Cabin.

Arilla then took over and showed us the armory, where Charlie and I could make weapons and get some of our own. Robert really filled us in on need to know information, he said this was like a third home to him besides his cabin. But Robert really went ecstatic when we approached and entered the forge. He told us practically everything about it. He went on and on about it as if he had made it himself, and that this was the true home for any child of Hephaestus. Alice rolled her eyes and him and Arilla just looked around and tried to stay focused. After the forge Arilla took us to the stables where we dropped off our horses. Some other younger camps, like 13 and 14, took off their saddles and tack and led them to their stalls for us as we continued on foot through the strawberry fields and back to The Big House.

When we reached The Big House a few other demigods were gathered there. They had smiles on their faces and seemed pretty darn happy about something, even excitement was on all of their faces. Arilla began to talk to some of them and then she became all excited and happy. She spoke so fast to Robert that I didn't even catch what she had said. Robert ask the other demigods if this was true and then got super stoked.

"Oh yes! We're playing it tonight!" Robert cried happily.

"Calm down, we haven't had dinner yet." Arilla said but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Whats going to happen this evening?" I asked. Very curious to know what had gotten them all over joyed.

"Oh don't worry. You'll see." Alice said and glared at me and Charlie.

"That reminds me! Claire, Charlie, you need to go to the forge to pick or make your weapons for battle. Be sure to pick something that is superb quality, because it will be with you for the rest of your life when fighting monsters and training." Arilla paused as some other demigods walked over to her and stood inline with her shoulders. "May I introduce Josh Mallea of Hephaestus's Cabin and Lily Despallet of Ares's Cabin. They will be taking you to the forge and helping you in selecting your weapon of choice." Arilla finished.

Lily looked my age and not some one that I would like to meet in a dark alley way. She had short black hair that looked really rad and green eyes. She had straight features. She wore a red Letterman jacket and some ripped jeans. Lily had a mean and tough look in her eyes and was not some body that I wanted to mess with. Her hair was short, but not a guy hair cut short, it came just above her ears and her bangs were parted to the side of her face. She told us that she too was 15.

Josh was a thick burly looking dude. He was just huge. But it was in fatness or anything like that, he was just ripped. Probably from lifting heavy things all day and banging away at metal. He had short cropped brown hair and pale blue eyes. His nose was crooked, like it had been broken and not fixed right. I was really surprised when Josh said he was only 16.

The two of them lead us back to the forge. Charlie and I spent two hours here with them building our weapons. Both of us had wanted to use a sword and so we were in the process of making one out of Celestial Bronze. My own sword was three and a half feet long. The hilt of the sword was the bluest blue you could imagine, with some gold and silver out linings. I was proud of it and certainly had help from Lily and mostly Josh with crafting it. Charlie had more success then I did with being able to make it more by himself. Not to say that he didn't have help of course. Just I needed way more. I didn't really see how Charlie's sword was coming along, or what it looked like I was focused all into mine.

"Why was everyone so excited earlier when we came back from the tour?" Charlie asked Lily and Josh while he was crafting his sword.

"Oh we're just anticipating an all camp game, it's a favorite." Josh said with a smile.

"What game?" I asked them, hoping they would tell us.

"Capture the Flag." Lily said, she had a mischievous smile.


	7. The Best Game I Have Ever Played

Chapter 6 : The Best Game I Have Ever Played.

"Really? You guys get this excited and pumped up for Capture the Flag?" I asked Lily and Josh.

"Yeah, you've never played it demigod style. So look out and be prepared." Lily said, I could tell that she was holding something back. Her smile was turning evil now, but not like evil _evil, _it was like she had keeping something secret.

"Well since Lily isn't going to tell you why Capture the Flag is so special, I will." Josh began. "Here at Camp Half-Blood we play it much much differently then you would if you were playing it in a gym class. Here we play with full combat rules. So the camp is divided into two even teams. Usually when we play it during the summer when all the campers are here we are divided by our cabins. For example, Athena Cabin, Demeter Cabin, Apollo Cabin, and lets just go with Hades Cabin could be the blue team while Ares Cabin, Zeus Cabin, Aphrodite Cabin, and Hermes Cabin could be the red team. But every cabin at camp plays in this game. Since it is an all camp game of course. The best part is that we play with our weapons, its a great time to actually use the battle moves you've been working on. Or try out a new invention. Tonight when we play I think Chiron said that the selection of the teams will be much different. But that's how we play it here at camp." Josh finished his explanation.

Now I knew why everyone was so excited, this was going to be epic. Total submersion into the demigod ways. This also explained why Arilla had insisted that we build our weapons too.

"Isn't that dangerous though?" Charlie asked.

"Dah, that's the whole point! That's what makes it fun." Lily replied, a small smirk on her face. "I think Chiron is letting Sam, Mikayla, Sara, and Toby decide how the two teams will be split. Elizabeth was talking about it."

"Who's Elizabeth?" I asked. I didn't recall meeting her or hearing about her yet.

"Elizabeth had ginger hair, lots of freckles, in the Apollo Cabin, she's 16, has blue eyes, yeah I think you'll know her when you see her. We don't really have any other redheads." Lily answered.

"Wait, we don't have any battle training. We're going to be slaughtered." Charlie complained. A little stab of fear came into me, we had do idea how to proper wield a sword or if the right ways to battle somebody. We didn't know any defensive moves or offensive moves for that matter. Though for the start I'd rather know some defensive moves so I don't get killed.

"Nobody dies right? I mean like the other campers are trying to kill us right?" I asked, just for a little reassurances that mom had not sent us to our deaths.

Josh laughed. "No, no one is actually trying to kill you, but they will attack you. Nothing too serious, and also you two won't be huge targets, since your new and all. Others will probably just ignore you and think your worthless since you've had no training." Josh said.

"Gee thanks." Charlie said.

"Sorry, but it is the truth, and aren't you glad? You two will learn quickly if you want to survive in this world, now that you know the full extent of it." Josh said to us, he had a little bit of an apology in his tone.

"But this is the perfect opportunity for them! They can sneak past everyone else because the others will think they are no threat." Lily said.

"I think we get the part of us not being able to attack anyone." I stated, starting to get annoyed that they thought so little of us. I'll show them. I'll show then that I am not some worthless newbie. I'll make mom and dad proud.

Charlie and I spent another chunk of time in the forge working on our swords. This was hard work, making this from scratch was difficult. Lily left half way through, saying something about having to consult with others for the game. Josh stayed though, saying that it would be a shame if we blew the stove up or something. Because clearly Charlie and I can't do anything. But whatever, hopefully we would be able to prove our worth. When we were finally finished I was pretty proud with my work. The blade was double sided and silver in color, and it gave off a luminous glow in the dark. Josh said it was the magic part of the Celestial Bronze. I also learned the terms and anatomy of swords. The point of the sword was super sharp, me just taping it pricked my finger. Josh said that if I asked Lindsay Durham nicely and brought her throwing knifes that she could enchant the sword for me. Apparently she could make it stay it's super sharpness for a long while, though her spells were not 100% permanent and would have to be reapplied months later. Josh said that if I made two or three really cool and good throwing knifes or just daggers that Lindsay would most likely make the sword magical. Josh said that she could do a permanent spell to have it change into a regular item and when I activated it it would turn into sword form.

As for the actual sword itself. It was three and a half feet in blade length. The hilt gave it about another five inches. The cross-guard was silver and had waves coming from the center of the sword and pointing outwards away from the blade on both sides. The rain guard had a three pronged trident engraved in it. I don't why I choose to put that there, but Josh said it was probably because my grandfather was Lord Poseidon and that was one of his iconic symbols. The grip was a deep blue, when the blade was in the dark the blue turned to a midnight blue in color. But when it was out of the darkness it was a deep ocean blue. The pommel was a half moon shape with the round side facing away from the rest of the hilt. The flat/straight part was where it was connected to the grip. The half moon was also silver. On the half moon I had engraved my initials into it, CJ. Lastly, from the trident that was the rain guard, jutting out from it was a straight blue cylinder line that continued up the blade part of the sword and stopped eight inches from the point of the sword. After the cylinder line was just a 2D shaped line that went the rest of the way to the point of the sword. The blue on the blade was the same blue that was on the hilt of the sword.

When I was done I showed Josh the sword. He asked me what I thought the name should be and somehow I came up with, ασήμι. That was the ancient Greek work of the word. I recognized the word to be 'silver' in English. Again I changed it to Argentum. Josh told me that demigods could read and speak Greek, so I didn't have to look so surprised that I had just spoke it. I looked over to see how Charlie was doing and what I saw shocked me. Charlie had made the exact same sword as I. With some slight differences. Where I had silver he had gold, the pommel was gold, the rain guard was gold, and his blade was gold. And where I had blue he had this dark seaweed green, which surprisingly went well with the gold. The only major thing that was different was what he had put for his rain guard was a whirlpool where as I had put a trident.

"I'll name it χρυσός, gold, or Aurum. " Chalie said holding it up. He looked at me and saw my angered face. "What?" he asked.

"Really Charlie? Really? Let's make it ever more ovbious that we're twins, because no one knew it before." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Claire, but I just made what came to my mind. I didn't plan this, I swear." Charlie said.

"Who really cares? Other demigods would think thats really cool that you two both built the twin swords in the prophecy and you are also twins." Josh said but then sudden looked bad. Like he had just revealed something. Then it hit me.

"What?" I asked. Josh didn't say anymore and just stood there for a few seconds.

"Why don't I bring you the materials you'll need for building some knifes, you are wanting to visit Lindsay right?" He asked us. I nodded still suspicious of what he had previously said. "When you get there, tell her that I sent you." He said. Josh walked over to where a cupboard was and pulled out a whole bunch of things and carried them over to our table. He dropped the arms full of items with lots of clanging and scrapping. There were blades for knifes, all more then three inches in length but no more then nine inches either. There were all different kinds of hilts we could choose from. Charlie and I began rummaging through them pulling out ones we liked. I pulled out a dark purple hilt with some black markings on it and a six inch blade. Josh helped me with heating the metal and fuzing the two pieces together to make the knife. While the hilt was still hot I pressed a deep purple gem into the pommel of the knife. Josh set it on the cooling rack and I began working on a second knife for Lindsay Durham. I remembered from when I was being taken back to camp, Lindsay Durham had been in the team that came and brought me to camp. She had broken through Artemis's magical barrier. On the second knife I choose a pure black hilt. The blade was seven inches. I didn't add any markings too it or gems. I just engraved Hecate's name in both English and Greek. On the grip part I put Hecate going diagonally down from the cross-guards to the pommel. The letters wrapped around it. And on the rain guard and partly on the cross-guard I put the Greek translation, Εκάτη. Once again Josh helped me put them together and I waited for them to cool down from the molding. Josh had put them in the giant furnace looking thing that had heated them up enough to be molded. Charlie was making one knife, thought it had more detail then mine did. It was dark red in color, he had put 'Lindsay' across the cross-guard. He too had put a purple gem in the pommel of the hilt, though this one was larger then mine. He also placed some smaller orange, purple, and black ones in the rain guard and the grip. Josh fuzed the two parts together and set them to cool next to my two knifes.

Once our three blades were cooled down enough so we could pick them up with out burning ourselves we headed over to the circle of cabins again. This time we carried our two swords and our knifes we had made for Lindsay Durham. Hecate Cabin was number 20 and one of the smaller ones that was built in front. It was on the very far right hand side and on the end of it's row. It was made from black bricks and as we got closer I could see that were was writing on them. Charlie and I walked up the steps to the porch and I knocked on the screen door.

I didn't even hear her approach the door, which I thought I would have, but I blinked and there she was. Her dark black hair was pulled back off her face in a messy bun. Oddly enough her eyes were a mysterious violet color. She had very pale skin, like she had never gotten a tan or even seen the sun. Then I realized that everybody outside of Florida looks that way to me. Since Charlie and I are always tan. It was also winter up her so the other people would be whiter then usual. She was sort of tall, or at least above my height. She was wearing black jeans and some black high tops converse. Not the kind of high tops where they went to your knees, these just went a little above the ankle. The shoe laces were purple. Lindsay Durham wore an orange long sleeve shirt that said Camp Half-Blood.

"What do you want?" She asked us.

"Um. We'd like you to enchant our swords. Josh sent us." I said to her.

"We brought you a few knifes." Charlie added.

She looked us over before pushing the screen door open. As I crossed the threshold I was instantly warm, there was heating in here. Unlike the other cabins, or at least ours. This would explain why she was only wearing a shirt and jeans. I was about to speak but stopped, I didn't know how she wanted to be addressed. I was just referring to her by first and last name because I had not formally met her yet. But maybe she had a preference for what she was called.

"Let me see the knifes you made." She told us. We both walked up to her and handed her the three knives. She looked each one over and took a long time to analyze them. After the third knife she looked up at us and had a small smile on her face. "Well you two certainly took it seriously. Too many stupid half-bloods have come here with crappy knifes for me. But these will suit me. You can call me Lindsay." She said to us.

"Great, I thought that you'd blast us to bits if we annoyed you." Charlie said.

"Of I won't blast you to bits, but if you do annoy me I will hex you. But for tonight's game I will not attack you if you are not on the same team as I. What did you want me to do to your swords?" Lindsay asked us.

"Could you make it so that they would keep their sharpness, and Josh said you can change them into smaller items." I told her.

"Yes I can. First I'll enhance their sharpness. This won't last forever, and in a few months you'll have to come back to reapply it. Place them on the ground." Lindsay instructed us. Charlie and I set them down side by side length wise and Lindsay sat down with her legs criss-crossed. She entered a phase of what looked like deep concentration. Our swords began to glow, and the glow became brighter and brighter until I had to avert my eyes. They began to vibrate against the wooden floor. When the light died down I looked back at the swords. Nothing had changed but I wasn't going to question her. Lindsay had kind of a loose canon feel to her. I mean like if I made her mad she would go about the rest of her life to make mine terrible. And seeing that she had magical powers I really didn't want that to happen. So I would try very hard to stay on her good side. She frightened me more than Lily, Lily could just beat you up physically. Where as with Lindsay I think she could mess you up in every way possible. She was dangerous, and Lindsay knew it. She wielded that power perfectly. Keeping her distance from every other camper and not making any sincere connections. I hoped she wasn't lonely and could maybe be my friend.

"Now what items do you want these to change into? Once I do it will forever be that, no changes." Lindsay said.

"How does that work exactly?" Charlie asked.

"I can change your swords so that they look like normal items. Like a ring, necklace, watch, pen, pen, mirror, bracelet, or any other thing that can easily fit in your pocket. This way you don't have to walk around with your weapon strapped to your side or if you would have to carry it. This is also very help full on quests or during camp activities." Lindsay explained to us.

"Can you change mine into a watch?" Charlie asked.

"Can mine be a ring?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and both of these will reappear in your pocket if you leave with out it or if your fighting monsters and it gets knocked out of your hands." She said to us. Once more she went into deep concentration and this time vapors of mist formed from Lindsay's hands and made their way down to our swords. When the mist touched the sword it enveloped around the whole thing. Then the mist turned so dark that we could no longer see our swords. But a few seconds later the mist vanished and a watch and a ring fell to the floor. The watch was gold band with the same seaweed green color for the numbers on the watch and the hands that told you the time. Charlie picked his new item up and clasped it to his wrist. I picked up the ring, it was silver and had a blue gem in the center of it. I placed it on the middle finger on my left hand.

"This so cool, thank you." I said to her.

"Thanks a lot, but how to we change them back to swords?" Charlie asked Lindsay.

"For the watch just press the button on the side of it. Normally that would be used to change the time but since it's magical the time will always be displayed correctly. For the ring just pull the blue gem off it and it will expand and change to it's sword form." Lindsay described. "To change it back just pull the pommel out, no it's not going to break it."

"What time is dinner?" Charlie asked Lindsay.

"6:00pm, why?" Lindsay replied.

"It's five past that." Charlie said.

"Don't worry, not even all the campers will be there yet. We're fine. You two can go off to dinner, there's something I have to do." Lindsay said.

Charlie and I left, but before we did we thanked her again for the magical enchantments. We left her cabin and walked down the steps and head up to the mess hall. Along the way Charlie pressed the button on his watch, the clasp came undone and the watch grew and morphed into his gold sword with green markings. Now out of curiosity I pulled the gem from my ring. The ring part that was silver snapped and it straighten out and then changed to my silver and blue sword. I swung it a few times back and forth before pulling the pommel and having it shrink back into the ring.

We walked into the mess hall and saw that each table had it's own theme. Each one match a cabin. Charlie and I sat at the one that was marked number three. No one else was sitting at our table. But I also noticed that since there were few campers here mostly everyone had only two people. Accept for the Apollo table which is where I saw Toby and Arilla, and the girl with ginger hair who Lily had told me was Elizabeth.

I saw Chiron at the head table and he was eating alone too, no one else sat with him. Everyone else seemed to be eating rather quickly. Charlie and I began to eat fast too, so we wouldn't be last. The food was great, it was already set out on our table. Something else I noticed was that once they were finished the other demigods got up from their table and dumped some of their food into the fire that was at the end of the head table. It was changing colors, now it was going back from a bright yellow to orange. When Charlie and I were done we both got up and carried our plates over to the fire. Thankfully Arilla was there and we got to see what you were supost to do.

Arilla swept the remains of her dinner into the fire and spoke. "Here dad, I know you like the strawberries here. Please accept my offering." She turned to face us and the fire changed to a pink in color. "Just thank you dad and some other nice things." She told us.

I went first. I dumped the rest of my dinner, which was some of the strawberries, some bread, and a few pieces of chicken. "Uhh. Here you go Per- I mean dad. Thanks for claiming us today." I said.

Charlie dumped his and then said "What Claire said. Thank you for finally showing up, it really helps." Charlie said. It seemed really awkward to us and a little weird. But hey we would have to get use to weird and odd things now. The rest of the other demigods were finished up their meal and were giving some of it to their parent. When everyone was done we stood in a clump near the entrance of the mess hall.

I heard Chiron come up behind our group. His hooves clopped on the stone floor. His front two hooves stomped on the ground to draw everyone's attention. "Now since Mr. D isn't here tonight there will be no extra rules." This got multiple cheers from people. "But the regular ones still apply. No killing anyone or maiming either. You may disarm another camper but no gagging or bounding them. All magical items are allowed and our setting will be the woods with the creek as the border divider. Since we are few in numbers there will be no jail and no taking prisoners. The flag must be accessible from the ground but does not have to be visible, but no magical spells or anything can be placed to hide it. There is no limit on how many are guards and they can be as close as they want to their flag. Now I will turn it over to our team captains, Sara and Mikayla, as well as Sam and Toby." Chiron finished.

The four that would be leading their two teams walked out so that they were in front of us. Then they separated to the opposite sides of our cluster of people. Sara and Mikayla were on my left while Sam and Toby were on my right. The four of them each wore helmets with plumes coming out in a Mohawk design. The girls had red and the boys had blue.

"The red team had first pick." Toby said.

"We choose Christopher." Sara said.

"Lindsay." Sam said. Then they went back and forth with choosing their team mates.

"Josh."

"Claire." I was surprised to be picked so early on. But I walked over and stood next to Lindsay, Sam, and Toby.

"Elizabeth."

"Charlie." Charlie looked shocked too and stood next to me.

"Alice."

"Nicholas."

"Cole."

"Lily."

"Jerome."

"Arilla."

"Tate."

"Robert."

"Lucy."

"Patricia."

"Dawn."

"Emily.

"Andrew."

"Deborah."

"Blaine."

"Riley."

Each team had thirteen players. Two captains and eleven members. I was very surprised that Charlie and I had been picked right at the beginning. I now knew everybody and their cabin. Sara and Nicholas were from Zeus's Cabin. Christopher and Jerome were from Hades's Cabin. Mikayla and Cole were from Athena's Cabin. Sam and Lily were from Ares's Cabin. Josh and Robert were from Hephaestus's Cabin. Toby, Elizabeth, and Arilla were from Apollo's Cabin. Alice and Tate were from Aphrodite's Cabin. Emily and Dawn were from Demeter's Cabin. Riley, Lucas, and Blaine were from Hermes's Cabin. Deborah and Andrew were from Dionysus's Cabin. Lindsay was from Hecate's cabin. Lucy was from Iris's cabin. And lastly Patricia was from Nemesis's cabin.

"Now each team has twenty minutes to get themselves situated with armor and a plan and to place their flag. Begin!" Chiron yelled.

Both teams ran off in shouting and energized frenzy. We followed Sam and Toby to Ares Cabin and they ran in and came back out with some armor. They only had chest plates and the helmets with blue plumes and feathers. The chest plates looked old and were a faded metallic brown. Lily handed me one and made sure it fit well before moving on to Charlie.

"Next time we play you'll know how to make sure you have a nice fitting chest plate, don't want one too big or too small." Lily told us as she secured onto us.

"Blue Team! Led me your ears!" Toby called. Everyone had been fitted for their armor and everyone had a helmet. "Now before we begin I trust everyone has their weapon of choice? Yes, okay great. Now does everyone have a shield?" Toby asked us.

"No, we don't." I called out.

"I have an extra." I heard Nicholas say.

"I have one too." Robert said. Robert brought Charlie a circle shaped shield that was a bronze color.

"Here Claire, you can keep this one. It doubles as a bracelet too." Nicholas said as he walked up to me. He took my hand and clasped the bracelet on. It was a silver band. He smiled and me and of course I smiled back at him, I felt my cheeks blushing.

"Now that everyone is ready for battle, let us begin!" Sam cried. We charged off to the woods, most of us running or really fast jogging. We trekked pretty far into the woods, I couldn't believe how far it went. We were on the north side of the woods, while the red team was the south side. We moved through the woods for about five more minutes before Sam and Toby stopped us and we set the blue flag in it's spot. Riley climbed up one of the trees and places the flag. He set bunches of branches over it, and the flag met the rules. Toby jumped from the ground and was able to touch the flag. And it was nicely hidden under all the leafs and twigs.

I was super pumped up and a giddy with anticipation. This game was going to be amazing. I knew it would blow me away and knock my socks off. Now we all stood quietly, so quiet that we could hear the wind in the trees and birds. But far off in the distance a horn blew. We heard the sound carry all the way to us.

"It has begun." Toby and Sam said.


	8. I Came in Like a Hurricane

Chapter 7 : I Came in Like a Hurricane

After Toby and Sam spoke we were all silent. We were all listening intently, waiting. A few seconds went by and then Sam turned to face our team. He looked each and every one of us over before speaking.

"Alright Blue Team, this is it. The Reds should be here in about twenty minutes or so, maybe different but none the less they will come. Watch out for Christopher and Josh with the combat and close fighting part. Jerome will be a pain with his godly powers. But we have a Son of Zeus and two extremely powerful demigods." Sam said and looked at Charlie and I. I was taken back, what? He thought we were 'extremely powerful'? What had we done to show that?

"This is how it all works. I will be staying here to guard the flag and stay close to it along with Robert, Riley, Emily, Patricia, Deborah, and Charlie." Toby said. He had a large bow in his hand. It was a light wood color, looked like it was from a birch tree. And he had two quivers. The traditional one across his back and one strapped on to his belt and it rested on his left thigh.

"Myself, Lindsay, Arilla, Nicholas, Lily, and Claire will be on offense and we will bring back the red flag. Normally our plan would be more elaborate but since we are very small in number we are keeping it simple." Sam informed us. He had a shield in his left hand and a massive sword in his right. The sword had a red hilt and looked like a boar was engraved into it and some other detailed things. The blade itself was silver.

I was slightly nervous about being separated from Charlie, but he would be safe with seven other experienced demigods. I felt pretty confident with the other five that would be in the attacking group. I reached up to the strap and synch on my helmet and pulled it tight and re strapped it and heard the click that it was locked tight. Then I looked down at my ring and pulled the blue gem. It made a little click sound and the gem didn't come off, it just was pulled out but somehow was still connected to the ring. The ring morphed and grew to its full size and was then at it's full glory in my right hand as my sword, ασήμι, my silver and blue sword. Now it would see battle. And it would probably take a lot of hits as I would seriously try not to have my head taken off.

"Lets move out." Sam said and the six of us walked away from the other seven and went into the woods. I looked Charlie in the eyes before turning away and we both smiled at each other. We were quiet as we walked away, the only sound was our shoes crunching in the snow. As we got farther away and more in isolation it became utterly quiet. But Sam broke the silence. "Now Claire, stick close to one of us since this will be your first fight. But Chiron told us team captains that you would be able to hold your own. You and Charlie are our team's secret weapons, but mostly you since you'll be on the attack. That's also why Toby and I picked you both. Also it's why we picked our flag's place to be near a little stream. That way Charlie had access to it." Sam explained.

"Why would we need access to a stream?" I asked him, puzzled.

He laughed, Sam laughed at my question. "Your too good." He said but then he snapped out of his laughter. I didn't hear what happened but the others did. Arilla pulled me to hide behind a think tree trunk. Lindsay ran up a tree trunk and was perched on a branch that was surrounded by pine needles. Sam looked at Arilla and they made eye contact and Arilla nodded at him. I was assuming that this was some kind of a code. Arilla pulled an arrow out from her quiver that was on her back and notched the arrow into her bow. She pulled it back half way and breathed deeply. Then she stepped out from behind the tree and pulled her arrow back all the way and then a millisecond later she let it fly. I knew the arrow had hit it's target when I heard an animal's painful cry.

When the others stepped out from their hiding spots I knew it was safe. I walked out and saw a giant black dog that was now dead. It had a huge head and broad chest and shoulders. It's teeth looked like they were as big as my index finger and as thick as my wrist. Its paws were the size of my face and had nasty looking claws. The fur was ruffled and ragged. And it looked pretty thick. The tail was meaty and the fur looked super dense. Arilla's arrow was stuck inside it, it had entered through it's chest and I assumed the arrow had hit the heart. I held my sword tighter and wondered what this beast was. But suddenly the dog dissolved into dust and then was gone.

"What was that?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"That, was a Laelaps. It is a monster and always destined to capture it's prey unless killed. Nothing else can stop it." Nicholas said.

"Nice work Arilla. Now let's continue." Sam said.

We continued on walking through the woods, Sam said that once we go to the river we would pick up the pace. But for now we could save our strength. I began to hear water running and all of us began to tense up. We walked on with caution and when ever one of us stopped walking we all did and listened carefully. Lindsay would often be the first to move and then we all would.

When the running water came into view I felt much better. Safer too, like if someone were to attack I would be great. Able to defend myself. We walked in a spread out formation. I was near Arilla and Lily. I had my sword raised held it tightly with both hands.

"Just tap the bracelet twice for it to activate into a shield." Whispered a voice in my ear. I jumped and whipped around to see that it had been Nicholas. He held his hands up in apology for startling me. But then we continued, edging closer to the creek. "This is Zephynos Creek, when we cross this we will be in Red Team territory. Be alert."

Lily and Sam glared at him and Lily held a finger up to her lips to show him to be quiet. Our patrol moved to the creek's edge and then we ducked into some bushes. All of us had heard voices and we dove to hide. The closest thing was these plants, thankfully they were not a patch of thorn bushes. They were thick and worked nicely to hide us from the Red Team's view.

"Okay, when they cross the creek, Claire let'em have it. If you need to stand up or move out from the bushes we will cover you. Now, after the ones int he creek have been taken care of then we will divide into groups of three. I will go with Arilla and Lily while Lindsay, Claire, and Nicholas will go together. You guys will take the right side and we'll take the left. Ready?" Sam whispered to us. We each nodded in understanding. I peered through the leaves and stems of the bushes. They were pretty thick which obscured the demigods int he creek from my view. And I still had no idea on what to do. But no way would I be telling the others that.

_The water will obey your wishes. Just concentrate and move your hands, the water will do the rest. I have faith in you Claire. _I heard a voice in my head, but I knew this wasn't a horse. I recognized Percy's voice. I believed him and knew that I could do this. There was a tingling feeling in my chest and my breathing was becoming faster. I felt really light and nervous. I turned to face my team mates. We each had our blue feathered Mowhawk helmets and our chest plates. I pulled the pommel on my sword and it shrunk back down into a ring. I wouldn't need it, I would need both my hands for this. I looked at them and whispered.

"On three... one... two.. THREE!"

I stood up and saw that three demigods were in the creek. I could see Jerome, Tate, and Dawn. They were wadding in the middle were it was deepest and the current was the strongest. I took a deep breath in and then rose my hands up slowly and focused intently. Once me and the others had stood up another group charged out of the trees, there were six.

The creek started becoming wild and choppy. But I braced myself and punched the air. A huge wave arose from the far end of the creek and came crashing down on the three of them in the water. They went under and then I made another huge wave crash down on the shore where the other six were. Arrows were being fired at us and the six them were staying on their side of the river. They wouldn't dare cross it.

Arilla was crouched down in the bushed firing her arrows like crazy. I pulled the gem from my ring and my sword was once again in my hands. But as an arrow hit my chest plate I quickly tapped my silver band twice and the shield formed around my arm and I blocked another arrow that would have hit my shoulder. I edged farther away from the bushes. Right now it was mostly just an arrow battle happening between Arilla and Elizabeth. The rest of us had swords. I held my shield up defensively and walked down to the edge of the creek. Far down on my right side I saw Jerome, Tate, and Dawn pulled themselves onto the banks. Right away Lily and Lindsey charged for them and Jerome got to his feet super quickly.

The other six that were on the opposite side of the creek, I could make their faces out now. There was Sara, Christopher, Josh, Elizabeth, Alice, and Cole. They each stood still, Arilla and Elizabeth had stopped firing their arrows. I saw Sara take a running start and then leap into he air, she was flying. Literally flying. She landed on our side of the banks and charged right for me. As she ran for me Sara raised her sword. Her long blond hair was streaming behind her. Her blue eyes were icy cold. All I did was raise my sword and we crossed blades. The impact made me stagger and become off balance. She took that opportunity to sweep my legs out from under me and I fell to the ground. I this time I noticed that the other five were crossing the creek and were almost to out side. I struggled to get up but Sara just stomped her black boot onto my chest plate. She held me down.

I could hear the clinging of sword on sword and knew that I needed to get up. I kicked a foot up and nailed her right in the but. Sara fell forward, thinking that I wouldn't be able to shake her probably. She glared and me as she got to her feet again. But instead of attacking me with her sword she raised her hands to the sky with her sword pointed upward. The clouds above us turned dark grey and I heard thunder boom over head. Lighting sparked and came crashing down right in between us. I was blasted backward and my head smashed into the ground, thanks to the helmet for protecting me from dying. I was dazed, and unaware of what I was doing. I was a away from the fight going on. Maybe like thirty yards or so. But I could hear them crossing swords and their yells and other shouts.

I felt like I had been hit by a truck. An electrified truck going 100 miles an hour. I hurt all over and felt staticky. Now I knew the full meaning of why water and electricity don't mix. I raised my head to see if I was still fully connected to the rest of my body. I saw Nicholas rush up to Sara and push her backwards. Not with a sword or his shield, but with his own hands. He shouted something at her and then Sara glared at him and they crashed their swords into each other. Thunder boomed when they clashed, and more lightning rolled across the sky. None of it came down to the ground but it was there up in the clouds. Thank the gods. I did not want to be barbecued.

Once I had regained full awareness of my body I managed to stand up. _Go to the water, Claire, it will heal you and give you strength. _Once again Percy was talking to me. I nodded, but then realized that he wouldn't be able to see it and it would just appear that I was nodding my head randomly. I streaked over to the creek and plunged my hands into it. I had no idea where my sword went, the shield was still attached to my left arm and hand. The water rushed up my arms but it didn't get me wet, like it didn't soak my clothes. I felt so much better and turned to face the fight. The nine of the Red team was fighting the five of the Blue team. And we were losing. Nicholas and Sara were still locked tight in their little duel, the thunder was still roaring in the sky. I think it was both of them since they were both children of Zeus, their thunder and lightning powers were probable crashing into each other, as well as their egos. Three stabs of lightning came down, they made a triangle around the two of them. Now I saw why cabins members were on the same team as each other.

"Nicholas! Get away!" I shouted. Nicholas looked over at me and saw were I was standing. He instantly backed away from his sister. He turned around and joined in with fighting between Sam and Arilla. Lily was now fighting Dawn and Tate by herself and she was in control. I felt bad for Dawn since she was only 13. In the same moment I raised my hands into the air and water swirled all around me. But only behind me and on my sides, the front side of me was not covered. I wanted Sara to see me. She walked closer and had a smug grin on her face.

"You clearly didn't learn the first time. Oh well, more fun for me." Sara said and she brought down another lightning bolt. But this time I intercepted it with the water. It absorbed the lightning and then I made an even bigger storm. A hurricane. Thankfully it wasn't a major one that would sweep across miles and miles, this was just over the forrest. Then I pulled my hands up from the ground and water swelled around Sara and she plunged into the creek. It had to be freezing.

I didn't see her resurface and I didn't care. All I know is that I flung another wave up at Christopher and he too fell back into the water. Lily had over come Dawn and was just about to disarm Tate. Elizabeth was sitting down in surrender with Arilla standing next to her. But she kicked Arilla in the back of the knee and she stumbled forward. Elizabeth quickly grabbed her bow that had been kicked away from her. Her quiver was still strapped to her belt. She took off into the woods with Jerome, they were heading to our flag. I saw Tate break away from Lily and ran after them. Christopher emerged from the water and he looked pissed. Absolutely pissed off with me. He did have a reasonable cause, I had flung him into the freezing cold creek.

I then noticed that my silver ring had reappeared on my finger and I pulled the gem once more and I turned into my sword. I tapped the shield and it turned back into the silver band around my wrist.

"Claire! Lindsay! Lily! Go after the red flag!" Sam called to us. Nicholas charged Christopher and they began to fight each other. Sam was fighting Josh. I had lost sight of Alice and Cole. But Arilla hadn't. She fired and arrow and I heard a guy scream and whipped around to see that Alice and Cole were about to attack me. Lily rushed to my aid and began to attack Cole. Alice had a dagger and raised it to meet my sword. She looked at me with disgust and anger. The storm raged on and more thunder boomed over head. But not more lighting was coming down. The small hurricane that I had created was making it rain and the winds had really picked up a bunch. I think my adrenalin was keeping me warm.

Alice moved very fast, so fast I didn't see her strike. She cut my left arm from my elbow to my silver band. I saw the blood come from it and I was filled with a new rage. I went to hit her in the shins but she blocked it with her dagger. I hit the dagger's blade with all my strength and it was knocked out of her hands, surprisingly. Alice looked very shocked by that, she looked appalled. But I wasn't. I cut her thigh and he winced, so clearly I didn't do it deep enough. I used the point of my sword and swiped it across her pretty face. It went from her ear to her chin and was a little deep. She scrambled to pick up her dagger but I stopped her but putting my sword at her exposed throat, I didn't cut her but I held it there. Alice stopped cold and stared at me with loathing and hate.

She knew I had beaten her and did not like it. I lowered the sword and moved it to her back, and then I swung it at her back. No I didn't kill her, I hit her where the chest plate was protecting her. Alice fell forward and stayed there, probably in a daze.

Lindsay grabbed my right arm and pulled me to the creek, Lily was hot on our heels. Sara had emerged from the water and charged at Nicholas, Sam, and Arilla. Cole was getting back up and fighting Arilla but she shot another arrow at him and he went into the woods towards our flag. Alice was slowly getting up again and looking for her dagger.

"Can you part it? The creek I mean. I don't want to go for a swim in this icy cold river." Lily said to me. She and Lindsay were becoming soaked by the rain and so was I. We would be cooled soon and be stiff with moving. The cut on my arm was stinging now and hurting a lot. I raised my hands and the water raised too. I pictured it moving apart and separating. The water obeyed my will just like what Percy said. I ran my injured arm through the water and it became healed, not more blood and the cut was gone. We ran through the parted water and sprinted up the other side. I lowered my hands and the water crashed together.

The three of us ran through the trees. The only ones left were Mikayla, Lucy, Blaine, and Andrew. We didn't speak as we ran. Thankfully the trees were helpful in blocking out the rain. I was starting to get a chill and wanting to have this end quickly. As we went deeper into the southern half of the woods the sounds of our team mates battling the foes became quieter and quieter until we could hear no more of it.

The three of us slowed down to a brisk walk, we were slightly winded and becoming tired. I still had my sword in my hand. Lily had been running with her sword up and ready to fight. Lindsay had her knifes close to her hands. I noticed that she had quite the collection of them. And they ranged in all different styles and sizes. Lindsay asked if some of them would be out away from the flag. I knew they would be guarding the flag, there were only four of them. It would be silly to have less then that since nine of their team had been on the attack. I thought it was kind of odd that Mikayla, who as a daughter of Athena, had made such a poor battle plan. Athena's plans were always a win, so why had she made this?

Lily, Lindsay, and I were at a slow walk now. We knew that we were close to the flag now, we had gone pretty far. All of the sudden an arrow whizzed past my ear. When it missed I heard a girl curse. I recognized it to be Lucy. She had a bow, but her shot was not as good as Arilla and Elizabeth.

Suddenly three more arrows flew past us. The three of us ducked behind trees and crouched low to the ground. I knew that all four of them didn't have the bow and arrows as their preferred weapon. Because hardly any of their shots were coming anywhere near us. Also because earlier I had seen Mikayla with a sword and Andrew had a spear. I didn't know what Blaine's weapon was, I hoped it wasn't a bow, because these shots were terrible.

Then the arrows started coming down from above, as if they were right on top of us. I looked up to see Lucy, Mikayla, and Blaine firing down on us. They were pretty bad, but Mikayla seemed to have better aim. Hers were coming closest to their targets. But where was Andrew?

"I see it! I see the flag!" Lily cried.

"Where?" I asked.

"Right there in the opening. See the gap between the two trees?" Lily said.

"We need to move!" Lindsay hollered.

The three of us sprinted for the flag, we just had to grab it and bring it back to our side. I raced up and grabbed it. Then I turned around to see that the three of the four defensive blue team members were right behind us with arrows ready.

Lindsay started moving her hands and muttering something, and of fire appeared in her hands. She smiled darkly and shot the fiery balls at the three of them. All of the sudden the back of my right shin started hurting. I turned around to see Andrew with his spear, he had cut me with it. I swiped my sword at him and smacked him upside the head. I hit him with more strength then I meant too and he fell to the ground. The other three were a little preoccupied with the fire that had caught on the grass and trees.

"Come on!" Lindsay yelled as she grabbed my arm again. She pulled me around the edge of the fire and the three of us sprinted for the creek.

"You started a fire!" I cried.

"Yeah? So what? It will stop in ten minutes or the rain will put it out sooner." Lindsay replied.

That was good enough for me and we high tailed it to the creek. We were almost there when a bolt of lightning came crashing down. It forced a tree to come falling down and blocked our path. It was too thick to go over and we ere tired. So we ran around it and someone was waiting on the other side. Sara. She had her sword ready and rage in her eyes. I was moving to fast to stopped quick enough and she stabbed me in the same leg where Andrew had cut me. I cried out in pain and staggered backward and dropped to my knees. But the flag was still in my hand.

Lily kicked her in the gut and then started sword fighting her. Lindsay helped me to my feet and we hobbled to the stream. Sara tried to come after us by Lily as giving her trouble. We made it to the creek and I once again parted the water. We rushed through it and Lindsay and I held the red flag up. I would have been jumping up and down but the pain was too much.

Our team mates rushed over to us and cheered and hollered. Chiron appeared and declared the game was over and that the Blue Team had won! He blew a horn signifying that the game was officially over.

I was tired and hadn't really ever been that actively running for that long of a time. To heal myself I stepped into the creek again and my leg wounds were healed. Then I walked back to our cabins with the rest of the demigods. Some of the red team members congratulated us and others just shot us angered looks.

Charlie and I met up in our cabin and we changed into some dry clothes and we went to sleep. Charlie talked about what had happened back at our flag and I told him what happened on offense. We both fell asleep quickly and slept soundly through the night.


	9. Charlie Has an Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 8 : Charlie Has an Unexpected Encounter

Charlie awoke in his bed. But for a few heart pounding seconds he did not recognize where he was. Charlie's eyes scanned the room, then it hit him once he had become fully awake. He was in his cabin at camp. Charlie sighed and relaxed again. He had become super tense while not knowing where he was.

He laid back down on his back looking up at the ceiling. Charlie liked the cabin, it was perfect. The only thing that could make it better was if there was a heated swimming pool. Maybe there was, Charlie hadn't exactly looked at everything. Yesterday had been a blast, who knew what today would bring them.

Over on the other bunk bed across the floor was where Claire was sleeping. Charlie could hear her soft breathing. Apparently last night she had created a mini hurricane. It had created crazy winds and pouring down rain. But since it was colder up here and the temperatures were low the rain had turned to freezing icy rain and some hail as well as some snow. Toby had been in awe when it happened, we back at the blue flag had seen it even though Claire was at the creek. Surprisingly a thunder and lightning storm had appeared before Claire's hurricane. Riley and Patricia had been excited about it, saying that it would from Nicholas and Sara, the two of them were probably having a fight.

Last night during the game Charlie had been unstoppable. Just like what Sam and Toby had told him and Claire. Charlie was unbelievable. He had been wandering a little ways away from the flag and the other defenders when he found the stream. Then in his head he had heard his dad, Percy, speaking to him. He told him that the water would heal him and give him strength. Also that he could control it. Once Charlie knew that he felt great. Like a new source of energy had been found. Once some of the red team had come to steal their flag Charlie let them have it. The water from the stream had swelled up and mimicked Charlie's moments. He made two fists and crashed them together. This attack fell on Cole and Jerome. But Jerome was a beast, he called up two of the undead. A chasm had erupted from the ground and split it in two. Then two skeleton warriors had climbed out of it. Charlie had managed to take out one with his water powers. But he hadn't really felt too in control. Like the water didn't have a power meter and Charlie didn't mean to hurt them that much, not the skeleton warriors, but the other demigods.

Charlie slid off the top bunk bed where he had been sleeping. The wood frame was dark and looked rather old. But sturdy too. The sheets were green or blue depending on which bed you were on. There were four other bunk beds in the room, this main part of the cabin was quite large too. Hopefully when Claire was awake she would help him push all the unused beds into the far back corner. That way they would have some room to move around. Charlie assumed they would be staying in here often since the weather wasn't so good.

Now that he was thinking of the weather Charlie walked over to the wall that had a window on it. The window was facing the lake and what Charlie saw surprised him. Everything in sight was covered in snow. Everything. Charlie couldn't see any other colors exempt for white and the looming grey clouds. Now Charlie knew that they really would be spending most of the day inside. He wondered if they had hot chocolate here, and if any activities would be cancelled.

The snow outside looked deep, at least three feet. Though back in his hometown they never had snow. It was always warm. Charlie walked back over to his bunk bed where his backpack and sword were on the bottom bunk. He had given Robert his shield back last night, Charlie didn't really like the idea of fighting with a shield. To him it was just going to weigh him down. But the sword would be enough to provide protection.

Charlie unzipped his backpack where his clothes were. He pulled out one of the thick pairs of jeans, some socks, his dark green long sleeve shirt, a sweatshirt and his green rain jacket. He went to the back of the cabin where the bathroom was. He turned the knob on the door and opened it. Inside the bathroom was a fountain and a cupboard under it. Charlie hadn't thought to bring any toothbrushes or toothpaste, so him thinking to bring shampoo was out of the question. He opened the cabinet under the fountain to see that it was stocked with his needs. There were several different kinds of shampoo, razors, floss, deodorant, toothpaste, and some small boxes of unopened toothbrushes. Those were the only things in the cabinet, and there was still plenty of room. But off to the side was another toothbrush. It wasn't in one of the boxes and looked like it had been previously used. Charlie thought this was odd, because no one else was here in their cabin and he knew Claire hadn't put her things in here yet. Charlie grabbed the toothbrush and pulled it out from the back of the cabinet. It was old, and was covered with some dust. But Charlie could see that it was blue in color. There was a strip of tape on it, the letters were faded but the name that had been written on it was still visible. On the blue toothbrush was a name, and it read, _Percy._

Charlie knew that this was his father's toothbrush. It must have been his while he was here at camp. Before he had become a god. Charlie found this thought to be odd, thinking that his father was once a demigod too. But hey, everyone starts off at the beginning before they reach the end.

There was something else in the cupboard, it was wedged in the far back. It was stuckin between the back wall of the cupboard and the middle shelf that divided the top and bottom shelves. Charlie squinted to see what it was. He stuck his head in the cupboard to see it better, it appeared to be a cord of some kind. Charlie though that maybe this was a power cord to something. Charlie breathed in some dust and began to cough. He quickly pulled his head out and sat back down. Charlie reach his hand in to see if he could pull the cord out. But it was stuck tight and felt like there were bumps on it. Maybe knots, who knew how old this was. Charlie looked at the cupboard and saw that the dividing shelf could be removed from the cupboard. He pulled it out slowly and had to use some force because the shelf was old and stubborn. But when he pulled it out far enough he heard the cord fall and make a clattering sound on the bottom of the cupboard. It rattled on the way down and Charlie didn't think that it was a power cord anymore.

Now that the cord was free Charlie reached back in again. He picked it up and pulled it out. He discovered that it wasn't a cord at all. It was a necklace, and it had several beads on it. The beads were strung on a twine or very strong string cord, or maybe it was just some skimpy rope. Charlie held it gently in his hands, knowing that it was very old and probably frail. He looked it over very carefully. The first bead on the far left was a black bead with a green trident on it. The second one was a golden cloth looking thing hanging from what appeared to be a pine tree. The third was a maze. It looked very detailed and Charlie wondered how so much fine art could fit on such a small bead. The next one was a picture of the Empire State Building in New York, there were tiny Ancient Greek letters inscribed on it, surprising Charlie could read each name. The letters were very small and he could only make out a couple like Michael and Silena. Charlie had no idea what these beads meant or represented.

He held the bead necklace in his head and left the bathroom, he felt like this necklace should be put somewhere in the cabin where they would be able to see it everyday. Charlie remembered seeing a nail above the screen door in the main part of the cabin. He reached up on his toes and hung the necklace on nail that was sticking out of the wall. The nail was about three quarters nailed in to the wall so Charlie was not worried about the nail falling out.

Charlie turned to face the rest of the cabin, Claire was still sleeping and Charlie remained silent. Charlie walked to the back of the cabin where a chest was. He assumed it was for putting clothes and other things inside of it. Charlie flipped up the latch and lifted the top off. Loads of dust flew up into the air and Charlie breathed some of it in and began to cough a lot. He fanned his hand threw the air to clear away the dust. Once it had all dispersed he could see what the chest held.

Inside there was a very old chunk of a horn. Charlie thought at first it was a really big rose thorn, but as he picked it up and held it he saw that it was a horn. It was quite thick and had a blunt point. It had small cracks in it and some small shards near the base were missing. There was also several pictures, Charlie recognized Percy in the pictures, he looked the same as he did now. But the girl in the picture, she looked about sixteen or seventeen. Charlie knew she looked familiar, her hair was very similar to Claire's and he had seen her stormy grey eyes somewhere before. The recognition hit Charlie just moments after, it was his mother. Annabeth... This was a picture of them when they were teenagers, Charlie was surprised why Percy looked the same but mom did not. Percy still looked like he was sixteen, but his mom was around thirty. Charlie pushed the thought our of his mind, it was too perplexing to think about.

But there were many photos of Percy and Charlie's mom. He just shifted through them and started pilling them off the the side. Charlie found some shoes, they were sneakers and old too, just like everything else in this cabin. The shoes were a midnight blue with faded white laces and rim that were now turned grey.

The last thing Charlie found in the chest was a tropical shirt, it looked like what the stereotypical Hawaiian would wear, it was a blue background with multiple flowers that were in bloom. It had a piece of paper pinned to it and on it read, 'Happy Birthday Percy, enjoy being fifteen.' the paper was signed by Poseidon, and Charlie found this very interesting. There seemed to have been more writing on it at one point but it had all wore away by time and sitting in this dark chest for who knows how long.

Charlie set the lid of the chest back down slowly and gently so that it didn't create any noise. He then stood back up and walked to the screen door. He looked up at the bead necklace and could remember seeing some of the other campers where a necklace with beads on it, but none of theirs had the same ones as that one did.

Charlie reached foreword and tried to push the door open. It didn't budge one inch. Charlie put both hands on it and pushed with all his might hoping that it would give away and open. But it didn't. Charlie stopped pushing and tried pulling the door open but that wasn't how the hinges were built. Charlie didn't see and locks on the door and didn't think that anyone would have purposely locked them in. Even though he had been on the wining team last night Charlie didn't think that anyone here would have been that upset as to keep him and Claire locked in.

Charlie moved around to try and see out a window to see if anything was blocking the door from the outside. But none of the windows gave him a good clear look, all he could see was snow. Then it hit Charlie, since there was so much snow outside that was what had probably jammed them in. Hopefully one of the other demigods would come and get them out. But for now they were stuck. Charlie wasn't too entirely upset by this but eventually he would like to leave the cabin to get some food.

But for the time being Charlie went over to his bed. He reached his arm and hand up and pulled his watch/sword off of the top bunk. He fastened it to his wrist and pulled out the dial that changed it into it's sword form. He held his sword in hand and turned it over, looking at everything on it. Charlie still found it hard to believe that he had crafted this himself. He raised it to the ceiling and practiced slashing and some jabs against the air. He stabbed forward and took a step forward as he did it. Charlie kept his left hand behind it.

"That looks like you've had a sword in your hand for weeks, not just hours."

Charlie looked up to see Claire was leaning over the top bar of her bunk bed and she was watching Charlie. He smiled at her, some things never changed because Claire still looked half asleep.

"And you look like you've been in hibernation for a few months." Charlie said back to her.

"Hey! Its much colder up here and I'm freezing." Claire replied sharply, but with a hint of playfulness.

"Well there are things called blankets and sheets, they are used to help keep you warm." He said.

"No? Really?" Claire said with much sarcastic astonishment.

Now that Charlie was thinking about the cold he did notice that it was rather chilly in here. And both of them were still in their sleepwear and not really dressed in warmer clothes. Charlie set his sword down on the bottom bunk of his bed and reached for his previously laid out clothes. He was going to take them and go change in the back room where the fountain was.

"How long have you been up for?" Claire asked with a yawn.

"Like ten minutes or so." Charlie said.

"What time is is?" Claire asked with a sigh and flopped back onto her bed.

Charlie looked at his watch before replying, "7:08am."

"What time is breakfast?" Claire asked him.

"I think Arilla said it was at eight. But we might not be getting out of here any time soon." Charlie said.

His last sentence made Claire sit up on her bed and almost his her head on the low celling. She stared at him with a questioning face, almost like she expected him to cry out that he was joking. To Charlie, Claire's face was easy to read. She would never best him at any bluffing game.

"Just as you can read my face like a book I can read your body movements." Claire started and Charlie kept her gaze. "How bad is it? I saw your eyes glance to the door and window. How much damage did the storm cause last night?" Claire asked him. Some sadness and frustration was in her voice. She out her hands up to her face and covered it. For an odd and unusual moment Charlie thought she was going to start sobbing.

"It's not bad at all, just a little snow." Charlie said trying make the situation better and not have his sister become upset.

All of the he sudden Claire snapped out of her sad state. She lowered her hands and had a mischievous smile in her face. "Charlie Jackson! You fall for that every time!" Claire said as she quickly slid off the top bunk of her bed. She hit floor and raced to the closest window.

Over again Charlie was played like a musical instrument. Every time that Claire knew she was about to catch Charlie in a lie or that he was holding information she played the sad upset twin sister, then once Charlie lied she had gotten him. Now that gave Claire 9204 points and Charlie was at 8765, every time the other twin caught the other they added a point. It also was whenever one of them did something really cool or great.

Charlie had Claire had this ongoing point system since they were able to count. This was on of the little games they had made as small children and had kept it going all the way to high school. The two of them were in ninth grade, and they had a four day weekend. The budget cuts had put a furlough day right before the semester grading day. Yesterday had been 28th of January, which meant that today was the 29th, only two more days until the 31st, which was his and Claire's birthday.

It was now Thursday morning and all the other high school students from their school would be enjoy today and tomorrow off from school. Charlie would be too if it weren't for that fact that he wasn't in the state of Florida and was trapped in a cabin by his sister's storm that made it snow like crazy.

Charlie watched as Claire looked out the window and took everything in. Her eyes were wide open and in awe. Charlie was surprised too, she had created a snowstorm from her hurricane. Claire mumbled something to herself and to Charlie it sounded like she had said; I caused this? But it was very quiet and she spoke lightly and in a question tone.

"How deep do you think it is?" She wondered out loud, whether she was really wanting answer from Charlie was unknown to him, Claire could easily just be thinking out loud, again.

"I'd say pretty deep since the door in jammed shut and we are stuck." Charlie said. He gathered up his clothes onto his lap so he could carry them all to the back room to change.

"What!" Claire exclaimed as she backed away from the window and moved over to the door and tried to push it open. She pushed and pushed as Charlie had and she too had no luck in opening the door.

"While you try and open that I'll be in the back changing into some better equipped clothes." Charlie said. He knew that Claire would have to try to open the door herself before she fully believed Charlie that it was stuck. But he was starting to feel the cold and was still in his pajamas.

Charlie heard Claire grunt a reply as she tried all possible ways to open a door. Charlie watched for a few more seconds before stepping into the fountain room. The fountain was made of gray sea rocks. Some of the rock was shaped into a fish that was spouts water out of its mouth. Charlie liked that it was decorated with coral. It has many gold coins at the bottom, Charlie wondered if they were able to be spent or worth anything. There was a large crack running through the fountain but oddly enough no water was spraying out or leaking from any place on it.

He had a an instinctive feeling that it was saltwater. He just knew it. Charlie really liked the fountain, he thought it was a wonderful touch to the small back room. Curiosity was in Charlie's mind as he reached a hand into the water. It felt cool and pleasant against his skin. Despite that the air in the cabin was freezing the water from the fountain feel refreshing. Charlie liked the feeling so much that he set his clothes on the counter of the cabinet and dipped his other hand in. At first he just hung his hands in the water limply but then he started swirling them around making small bubbles and ripples in the water. Then he moved his hands around so that they made whirlpools and currents under the surface of the water. None of the water splashed out of the fountain. Charlie closed his eyes and imagined it was the sea, obeying his every will and movement.

His imagination led Charlie to picture the waves crashing down onto the rocks of a beach, the waves smashed into the sides of cliffs. The salty sea winds whipped all around him. He saw the waves barreling into the sides of ships, tossing the boats around. The currents were toying with the sea creatures and Charlie started to have a bad feeling. He saw a shark's dorsal fin appear from the surface of the water and Charlie, out of fear, brought up a huge wall of water right in front of the shark. It turned around and swam away. Charlie didn't know why he did that, they shark hadn't been heading towards him or anyone else. Off in the distance he could hear the sounds of screaming and crys.

Charlie turned on the spot and saw that monster sized waves were terrorizing a ship. The ship looked like one of those old pirate ones you would see in movies but this one wasn't carrying swashbucklers. It was carrying normal everyday people, and Charlie's waves were going to pull them under.

Charlie tried to stop the waves, to call them off but he was frozen to the spot and couldn't move. He tried to call out to them but it was useless.

Then by some invisible force Charlie was knocked backwards and he was no longer out in the middle of the ocean. He was back in Cabin number Three at Camp Half-Blood. Charlie fell backwards and hit the floor and the wall. He wasn't standing at the fountain with his hands in the water, now his head had hit the wall with a whack and he was stunned sitting on the ground. And he was breathing heavily.

Charlie looked up, expecting to see the fountain had grown hands to shove him but instead there was a man. A really tall man standing next to the fountain. Maybe he just looked super tall because Charlie was on the ground and not standing up. Charlie just looked up at him. He was dumbfounded as to how this man got in here. And that he wasn't Chiron or any of the other demigods. Charlie had a sudden thought, was this man Mr. D? The one who Chiron had mentioned at last night's game of Capture the Flag. But Charlie threw that thought away, this man couldn't. He seemed to be more than that. He radiated an energy, it was washing over Charlie like the waves on the shore.

This man had black hair, and a nicely trimmed beard. Charlie made the mistake of looking into his sea green eyes, because they were hard and cold. They seemed to penetrate Charlie's mind. Charlie quickly averted his gaze to look at the rest of the man. He was giving Charlie mixed signals, his eyes and stance showed that he was a powerful force and not some one who you should mess with. He also just had that older feel, like that he had seen numerous things in his life.

The man wore Birkenstocks, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt. Charlie noticed that he a nice tan. His shirt was a blue background with lots of tropical images on it, like coconuts and a few parrots. Charlie didn't know what to saw so he sat there, in a very uncomfortable position on the floor. His head was starting to throb with a small amount of pain from being thrown against the wall. Charlie didn't dare move to a better stance. He was laying on the floor with his back and shoulders against the wall. His knees were bent and his arms were a distance from his sides as Charlie had tried to grab a hold of something as he fell. Charlie just looked at his chin for a sustained period of time. Charlie finally gathered up the courage to speak. His breathing was almost back to normal and under control.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"You need to learn how to control your powers." His voice was deep and powerful, it filled the small room completely and made Charlie feel small. But the man's voice didn't have the edge to where Charlie thought it would break down the walls. Like the ocean, this man's voice seemed to roll in waves, pounding down on the shore.

"I'm sorry?" Charlie said, he was unsure of what was happening. Or the gravity of the situation. He wished Claire was beside him, she would know how to handle this.

"Power that like needs to learn to be controlled properly. You already demonstrated your sheer power in that landscape you conjured up. Lucky for you that was just all in your head. Not out in the real world." Said the man, not seeming to hear what Charlie had asked or said.

A salty breeze blew in from the fountain and the man but his hand on the edge of the bowl that held the water from the fountain. For the first time he blinked and looked away from Charlie's eyes. He gazed down at the water. Charlie looked at the man again, he looked at all of him from his sandals to his eyes. Charlie made the connection, he connected the dots, he saw all the clues, he noticed all the hints.

"You're Poseidon. The Earthshaker."


	10. A Grandfather Who Can Destroy You

Chapter 9 : A Grandfather who can Destroy You

Poseidon confirmed Charlie statement with a just nod and glanced at him for a moment. Charlie just stared up at the god. He had no idea how to react to this. He remembered from his Mythology class that there were some who disrespected the gods and terrible things happened to them.

"You also need to learn how to use names properly. They have a greater meaning then you think." Poseidon said.

Charlie stayed silent and didn't move out of his uncomfortable position. Charlie really didn't feel well, he didn't like the situation had would rather not have it at all. Poseidon was here, just a few feet away from Charlie. One of the Big Three was right in front of him, the ruler of the seven seas was here speaking with Charlie.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Claire spoke. "Charlie? Are you alright? I heard a bang against- hey!" Claire was cut off as Poseidon opened the door and pulled her inside. He had grabbed her left wrist and wrenched her off her feet and into the room. Claire looked as if she was about to hit the god or smack him but when her sea green eyes met his eyes she immediately stopped thrashing around and trying to break free, instead she went limp and hardly moved at all. "Who's your friend Charlie?" She asked harshly and with boldness. Charlie had a terrible feeling in his stomach that she was going to turn into a fish.

"I am no friend of his, Claire Silena Jackson. I am much more then _that_." He spat back at her. Her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. Poseidon was gripping her wrist very tightly.

"Oooo, you know my name, how terrifying." Claire replied, still being cocky and a smart ass. Charlie could see them as two waves, about to crash into each other. They were both gaining in size and Charlie knew that if he didn't say anything they would crash into each other, and Claire wouldn't be the one left standing.

"Claire maybe you shouldn't-" Charlie began to warn her but was silenced by a glare from Poseidon.

"You don't know who I am? Do you?" Poseidon asked, he sounded taken back, even a little sad or disappointed.

"Nope." Claire responded.

"Your mother didn't mention me? Nothing at all?" He asked her, his whole tone and feel had change dramatically. Claire shook her head.

Poseidon slowly let go of her wrist and she dropped back down to the ground. Claire quickly fell even further and ended up sitting next to Charlie. He put a hand on the fountain to steady himself and took a deep breath. His gaze remained fixed on the floor. Charlie sat back up and didn't say anything. Charlie looked at Claire but she was just staring at the god. Charlie blinked his stormy grey eyes and watched Claire's face as she realized who was with them.

"Why have you come, lord Poseidon?" Charlie asked. Poseidon looked up from the floor and looked at Charlie. Then slowly he looked at Claire before replying.

"Can a grandfather not visit his grandchildren?"

"What?" Claire and Charlie both exclaimed at the same time.

"You must be joking? Annabeth never once told you? They don't even know who I am, who their father is!" Poseidon exclaimed, he seemed to be talking to himself more then the twins.

"So if your our grandfather does that mean Percy is your son?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Percy is my son. And you two are my grandchildren. I've missed you so much." The god responded.

"But we've never met before. How can you miss us?" Claire ask him. Charlie wanted to slap her, she really needed to stop 'poking the bear' as it was.

"We've met before. I was with you on all of your birthdays. I was with you when you two started working at the aquarium and every time you were in the ocean. I was with you all the time for the first three years but then my brother became upset again." Poseidon fished for something in his pocket and pulled out an old picture. The corners were bent and the picture was a little worn down. He held it our for Claire and Charlie to see.

Claire took if from him and held it close to herself and Charlie. They looked at the picture and could see six people in it. Charlie recognized Percy and his mom. Poseidon was in the picture too, holding a baby. He thought it was Claire since it was a baby dressed in a little pink dress and her hair was long. Then there was a lady in the picture, she had long black hair and seemed elegant. She was holding what was another baby, and Charlie assumed it to be himself. The eyes were the same color and the baby was dressed in blue. Poseidon and the lady were sitting in the center of the picture on a couch and Charlie's mom was sitting next to the lady while Percy was sitting next to Poseidon.

"Who is the lady in the picture?" Charlie asked and he handed the picture back to the god.

"That would be your grandmother, Lady Athena." said Poseidon.

"You and Athena are married?" Claire cried.

And with that, Poseidon laughed. A big long hearty laugh. The thought of being married to Athena was too much for him and he let it out by laughing. Charlie remembered that Athena and Poseidon were most certainly not married, Athena was a virgin goddess.

"Oh no. Athena and I are not married. She is your grandmother on your mother's side." Poseidon said. Then he walked close to the teens. He held out both of his hands and Charlie grabbed his left hand and Claire grabbed his right. Poseidon helped both of them to their feet and then pulled them in for a hug. The three of them just stood there for what seemed like endless minutes to Charlie. He and Claire even made eye contact during it because it was so long.

When Poseidon finally let go he stood again by the fountain. He looked out the small window and took a deep breath. Charlie looked at Claire and he hoped she was thinking the same question he was.

"Why did you come here?" Claire asked, and Charlie knew they had been thinking the same thing.

"I am here to help you control your powers. You must know by now that you two are more then just Demigods. You are more like Trigods. You both are very powerful and I am here to help you master your powers." He answered her.

"Does that mean you saw us during Capture the Flag?" Charlie asked next.

"Yes, you two both have extraordinary powers but you can't control them. Or else the whole camp wouldn't be covered in snow." Poseidon replied with a smile. He winked at them and Charlie wasn't sure what he was implying there. He couldn't tell whether or not Poseidon was amused by that or issuing it as a problem. Charlie would love to take that as a good sign from his grandfather.

"What specifically do you mean by help us control our powers?" Charlie asked him.

"I am to give you lessons on how to control and master your powers. You have abilities over water, aquatic life, and certain animals mainly horses." Poseidon explained.

"Can Charlie and I make sea animals? For example would we be able to create a sea lion or a dolphin?" Claire asked. Charlie began to wonder about all the possibilities. It would be really cool if he could just focus on the water and make a whale. Or maybe a shark or even a turtle.

"I rather you start with creating goldfish. If you two are even capable of creating such things." Poseidon explained. Charlie thought he was right, they were getting a head of themselves. "If you are able to create animals I will have you start small and basic. To get to a sea lion you would start with an otter, then a seal, and then a sea lion."

"What about horses?" Charlie asked.

"Horses are different, since I first created them from sea foam. I think it would be best to start with a small foal or a pony before the goldfish." Poseidon answered. Charlie agreed, it would be easier to start with the baby horse or a pony. Since the sea foam is already there they would have a substance to create it. Where as with a goldfish they would have to make it just from the water.

Charlie was excited to start and very eager. "When would we start these lessons?" Charlie saw Claire nodded and also look happy and joyous about it.

Poseidon gave a small sigh. "I am very glad that you two are both interested in this, but your mother, father, grandmother, and myself feel that it would be of best interest if you two both acquired the skills of wielding a sword before getting into this area of your powers."

"Oh." the two of them said. Charlie understood why they would want to master the basics of sword fighting before getting into all of the extra water power stuff. He was a little disappointed but no where near mad or upset. Charlie knew that some of other campers could train them, probably the ones from the Ares Cabin, he thought he remembered them to be the War God's children. Charlie hoped that Sam and Lily would want to train them, he didn't know how bad he'd be or Claire.

"I am afraid that I must be leaving now." Poseidon said flatly. "Once you have been trained first in combat then I will visit you again to start with your other powers." He finished. With one final hug and goodbye the god was off in a torrent of water. Charlie blinked in amaze, this wasn't so bad after all. The twins looked at each other after he had left.

"There are two shower stalls Claire, if you were wondering." Charlie informed her. Each stall had a blue door and had wonderful hand painted artwork on them. The art showed the deep ocean, the waves on the shore, a harbor, and even some marine life. It was a beautiful mural that went across all the stalls and the insides. Charlie stepped inside the one on the left and was surprised to see how roomy it was. There was the shower head with its holder mounted to the far wall, it was very nice. Charlie had Severus paces back and forth, it took three and a half long strides to get from one wall to the other. Charlie latched the door shut behind him and heard Claire already had the water going in hers. There was a short bench by the door, out of the water's reach so Charlie placed his clothes and toiletries there. He showered and the water pressure was a bit faulty at first but once it got going it was soothing. He figured the hold up was from the fact that this cabin had not been used in quite sometime. See the large amounts of collected dust and the initial lack of water.

Charlie finished showering in record time. He dried off in the stall and wrapped his towel around him as he headed back to the main part of the cabin to get dressed. Charlie changed quickly and pulled on one of his new sweatshirts and pants from the recent shopping in New York. He wore thick jeans, the dark green long sleeved shirt, and his rain jacket over. He looked around for some boots or something close to them. There was a cabinet standing upright in the corner in the back. He crossed the room and opened it up, out came more dust and a few dead flies. Charlie coughed slightly and found a few things. There were some old blankets, a Frisbee, a baseball bat, a chess set, and two fresh pairs of boots. Charlie new that somebody had to have recently put those there, he had an inkling that it was Percy. None the less Charlie thanked his father and pulled them out. He had on two pairs of socks and placed the ladies pair of boots on Claire's bed and took his own. He was quite pleased to see that they fit perfectly.

Charlie was on his bed when Claire came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She had her jeans on over a pair of leggings she had brought from home. She also had a sandy colored sweater from home too with the new raincoat she had.

"Those boots are yours." Charlie told her pointed to her bed. Claire followed his gaze and walked over to them.

"How did these get here?" She asked.

"I put them there, I found them and mine in the back cupboard."

"Well that is convenient, have you tried getting out of here again?" Claire questioned.

"No, I though that somebody would come for us." Charlie responded.

"I guess we'll just have to wait then, we can't get ourselves out, hopefully someone else can get us out." Claire said and sat on her bed and laced her boots up.

They waited for a while, a little over three hours and no one had come to their aid, finally Claire had enough. Charlie was content in a peaceful state on his bed resting. He heard Claire approached the door and shoved it with all of her might. Then her efforts stopped and everything went silent. Charlie's stomach rumbled but it wasn't bothering him. He peeked an eyelid open to see what had made Claire cease their escape attempt. He saw her wit her hands raised and eyes closed focusing on the door. He was puzzled as to what she was trying to accomplish, the had no influence over wood, their heritage was water.

"Claire, no matter how hard you concentrated you won't be able to vaporize the door or disintegrate it with your mind." Charlie said to her. "And I've grown rather fond of that door so please don't destroy it." Claire didn't move but she spoke, "Snow is just frozen water, I'm trying to melt it down."

"Well it doesn't appear to be making any difference if it's even working." Charlie pointed out.

"Well maybe if you got off your lazy butt you could help me." Claire said hotly to him.

He grumbled a replied that maybe the cabin just wanted them to stay and got out off his bed. He stood beside her and held her right hand with his left. He too closed his eyes and focus on the snow outside of their door. He imagined it losing it's solid form and melting down back into a liquid state of matter. Charlie felt a fluid sense spreading from his hand that was bond with Claire's. He tried again harder and this time he felt that a wave was washing over. He opened his eyes and saw that he was out of breath and so was his sister. The left go of each others hand and moved to the door. Charlie and Claire both pressed hard against it to open it. It budged, and moved slowly outward freeing them little by little. Inches turned into feet as they were able to get the door open all the way. The efforts were enough and now they could see outside. The snow in front of the door was in a dense watery slush. All of the other cabins were in a similar state of being encased in snow. Charlie was ever so glad that he had snow clothing now. He turned to Claire and spoke.

"We need to help the others get out. Who should we go to first?"

"Let's go to that one." Claire said pointing to the one to their left which was Zeus's Cabin. Charlie was able to recall who the two campers were, Sara and Nicholas. The clearing covered in snow and they appeared to be the only ones out. Charlie grabbed his watch and fastened it, he didn't think he would need his sword but he was wanting to be prepared just encase. He noticed Claire put on her ring and her shield bracelet that she had got from the game. Once they were set the left their cabin and closed the door behind them. The twins did their best to clear away from the snow from their cabin's steps and front porch. Then they started for the other cabin. Getting there was a task in it's own. The snow was uneven and had deep spots in unknown places. Charlie fell down a few feet and had to climb out. AS they went the stomped on the snow to compact it and create an easy path for them to walk on. It took them more then expected time to arrive at Zeus's Cabin. Once they did they stood hand in hand and focused their thoughts on melting the snow. They had tried to clear it but their hands were becoming numb with cold. They thawed out the door and knocked on it. Charlie had a small stab of precaution, maybe they weren't in any trouble and were sleeping and now were to be woken up. He couldn't stop it now Claire had already knocked on the door. Charlie had heard all about Sara in the game, she was intense and surely a great warrior. Charlie really didn't want to upset her or cause her anything to place him on the bad side. Charlie would have crossed his fingers but he was too busy trying to warm them up as they waited for the door to open up. He still wondered how they were going to get all the other cabins free from the snow.

* * *

><p>...<p>

So encase this was bothering or confusing anyone, Claire and Charlie are BOTH the main character in this story. Each day in the story is when it will switch between the two points of view. I just chose to have Claire written out as 'I'. I would do that for Charlie too but I wasn't sure if that would just confuse everyone up about who was 'I' at the moment. Basically, these next few chapters are from Charlie's perspective and if enough people request it I can switch to having Charlie written out as 'I'. And then when the day ends and it is now Claire's turn she can be 'I' too. But neither of them will both be referred to as 'I' in the same chapter, I like doing first person writing because I feel that you get more in depth with the character.

How do you guys like their names?

Claire Silena Jackson  
>Charlie Luke Jackson<p> 


End file.
